


【赤龟】いちご一会

by cartoonkattun



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Showbiz Era, Unrequited Crush, We Just Love Each Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 这大概就是一个双向暗恋了15年，也不知道第16年能不能变成双向明恋的无脑年更文~~~~~~
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

一起过 1

34岁的龟梨和也，即便不是顶流明星，也绝对算是一线艺人里的红人了。然而早些时候还偶尔会有蹭蹭热度的绯闻女友，最近这两年，狗仔们蹲点蹲得脚都麻了，每次进入镜头的都只有他一个人。要么一个人去居酒屋，要么一个人去蒸桑拿，要么一个人去买菜……

久而久之，周刊杂志但凡要出龟梨相关的任务，编辑部里都会传出“来た！孤独な亀梨君！”的哀嚎。

得益于狗仔们的“高抬贵手”，龟梨也能时不时去一下他最喜欢的那家喫茶店了。

“哔！哔！哔！哔！”

“店长！”

“马上！”

男人一边在围裙上擦手，一边快步走回柜台，熟练地把正在听的歌给切了，顺便对着书桌上的小镜子薅了两把头发。

1分钟后，门口传来了迎客的风铃声。

“欢迎光临！”

见到走进店里的熟悉面孔，男人微笑着点了点头。

“老位子吗？”

“嗯。”

龟梨摘下墨镜，朝男人点了点头。他喜欢坐在离柜台最近的位置，只要店里客人没坐满，那个位子一般都会预留给龟梨。

“来点什么？”

说来龟梨也算得上这家店的VIP客人了，招呼点单料理上菜续杯埋单送客一条龙服务，从来都由店长亲自包办。

男人把一杯柠檬水放到龟梨面前的桌上。龟梨丝毫不在意自己的明星身份，扬起微红的脸朝男人微笑。

“我看官推上说出了新的草莓派？”

“嗯。”

男人也有点不好意思地红了脸。

“稍微改良了一下配方，加了杏仁片。要……”

“请务必让我品尝一下！”

龟梨急急说完，原本堆积在脸颊上的粉红因子都蔓延到耳朵去了。他低下头，双手交握住面前的玻璃杯。

“先，先这样。”

“好的。”

趁着男人钻进后厨，龟梨趴在座位上舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰。店里的BGM大约是随机播放的，有时是乡村民谣，有时是纯音，别看这家店的风格悠悠闲闲的，突然跟着BGM 里的摇滚high起来也不是什么违和的事。

毕竟，这家店的名字就叫作“和”嘛。

不多一会儿，香喷喷的草莓味就飘到了龟梨面前。

“让您久等了。”

男人将新烤出来的草莓派放到桌上，龟梨急忙凑上去，用力吸了吸鼻子，然后欠起身子，郑重其事地亲了一下点缀在正中间的那颗大草莓。

“唔……”

露出带点傻气的满足笑容，这时的龟梨哪里还有在电视上耍酷时的冷艳模样，妥妥的一个被点心拐跑的小孩子。

“叮铃铃。”

门口的风铃又响了起来。男人正要扭头说“欢迎光临”，一阵粉红色的旋风已经直接卷到了龟梨桌前。

“爸——比——”

扎着两个羊角的小女孩一手叉腰一手指着桌上的草莓派。

“你又——让カカ先尝新品！”

龟梨马上用叉子分出一小块，放到嘴边吹了吹，递到小女孩跟前。

“Theia，啊——”

小女孩立刻“啊”的张大嘴巴，一口含住凑到嘴边的小勺。她担心龟梨会马上抽回勺子不让她舔上面的脆皮，小手还一把抓住龟梨握住勺柄的手。

“唔——”

“慢慢吃，不跟你抢第一名。”

“哼哼，カカ你抢不过我的。”

男人笑着在小女孩屁股上拍了一下。

“去后面写作业吧！”

“好吧……”

小女孩两手一摊肩膀一耸，一副“贫尼早已看破红尘”的模样。

“就不打扰你跟カカ啦！”

男人红着脸把小女孩轰进了后面的书房，重新回到前面的时候，就见龟梨正小口小口地往嘴里送切下来的派。

“不好意思啊。小孩子电视剧看多了乱说话……”

男人这么一说，龟梨原本就有些红的脸瞬间变成了煮熟的虾。

“没，没事。Theia那么可爱。”

男人不好意思地搔了搔脸。

“味道……怎样？趁热吃比较香。”

“好吃！”

说到自己喜欢的草莓派，龟梨的结巴马上就治好了。

“新烤出来的皮虽然没有冷的时候口感那么爽脆，但是松软可口，加上杏仁片甜而不腻，刚好抵去了草莓的微酸……”

“哈哈，要是你来帮这款新品做产品介绍，那肯定要卖到脱销了。”

龟梨于是又脸红结巴了。

“我，我愿意的。”虽然我更想你只做给我一个人吃。

男人原本只想开个玩笑，没想到他真的答应，脸也不自觉有些烧了起来。

“我，说说而已。哦对了，我前两天淘了几张新碟，放来听听。”

“嗯。”

龟梨喜欢这家店的轻松氛围，更喜欢这家店各式各样的草莓茶点。

当然，他最喜欢的还是这家店的店长。

没错，狗仔们之所以费尽心机也难拍到龟梨的花边新闻，就是因为他们没有找准花边新闻的对象。虽然这家店才开了不到三年，但龟梨暗恋店长，已经有15个年头了。

从他还是那个名震乐坛的舞台之王——赤西仁开始。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 店长，请务必好好安慰咩咩 T^T

在平成后期的日语乐坛，赤西仁大约也能算得上一号传奇人物。14岁入行，16岁在舞台崭露头角。20岁那年，一件白T恤一头及肩微卷黑发一首自弹自唱的《Care》，曲调不复杂却句句深情，不知唱哭台下多少男女老少。

八卦记者忙着猜测这首歌写给哪位佳人的时候，赤西已经画风一切，在舞台上大汗淋漓地扭起了胯，喘息着跳完了一整首《Pinky》。

他的曲风富于变化，R&B慢摇爵士电子，他都尝试过。粉他的人赞他不拘一格敢于尝新，黑他的人踩他风格不稳没有定性。然而这个男人倒像是个心大得很的，不管外界怎么评价都能宠辱不惊，继续唱自己的歌跳自己的舞。

赤西搭着流量的过山车，从20岁一路冲到28岁，然后一夜之间，被媒体爆出跟某女星奉子成婚，直接来了个激流俯冲，成功开启后来圈内异性情侣凡结婚必报告是否怀孕的先河，顺便脱粉一大半！

赤西仁婚讯刷屏的那天，龟梨因为新歌去了录音棚。结果在录音棚里坐了一整天，一个字没写，一个音没哼。经纪人几乎要把他的电话打爆，到处找人找不着，差点就要冲去龟梨老家跟他爸妈报失踪了。

后来还是中丸跟上田又回了录音棚，特意没有开灯，终于在钢琴底下找到了快要缩进壳里去的龟梨。

“小龟？”

中丸蹲下身子，把手伸到龟梨跟前。

“天亮了。要不要出来？”

龟梨抱着膝盖，默不作声地看着只露出了半张脸来的中丸。过了好一会儿，他才轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

“饿了……”

“那我们去吃好吃的。”

龟梨“嗯”了一声，把手递给中丸。中丸握紧他的手，慢慢用力将他往外带。

“慢点，小心头……”

“嘭！”

龟梨的后脑勺磕在了琴板上。

在要不要脱粉这件事上，龟梨缩在录音棚里纠结了一天，被中丸上田拽出来饱餐一顿之后，决定暂且搁置这个议题。

上田说除了减肥，没有一顿饭解决不了的烦恼，如果有，就两顿。龟梨觉得有点道理，但可能真正让他释怀的，还是田中的那条朋友圈。

“哼，男人。开心就好。”

龟梨看到了田口跟他家年上女友的恩爱新闻，猜想田中口中的“男人”应该就是指那家伙。他默默地给朋友圈点了个赞。

“比起可怜兮兮被劈腿的小圣，我这点暗恋小心思又算得了什么呢？”

龟梨对赤西，不仅仅是单纯的偶像崇拜，还有后辈对帅气学长的那种不可明说的仰慕之情。他珍藏了赤西出道以来每场演出的视频，努力琢磨他的舞台表现的同时，也因为他的举手投足而春心萌动。

然而恋爱结婚对于要对粉丝负责的爱豆（而非演员）来说，本就是件难事，更何况是同性同行之间的恋情。龟梨一直小心翼翼地保持着粉丝和暗恋者的平衡，唯有能跟赤西出现在同一本杂志上时，才会在结束拍摄后因为激动过头留下黑眼圈。

“反正这份喜欢又不会传达出去，他结婚了我也还是可以一厢情愿爱他的。”

只可惜赤西的婚讯爆出后，除去最开始一周的娱乐版头版头条，后面他就像是被打入了冷宫一般，新剧新歌一概没有，听说综艺代言也被撤了档。倒是他老婆，借着结婚的话题狠狠火了一把。

“唉，这叫什么事儿呀？”

再后来，听说赤西组了自己的工作室，出了新专辑，还会在一些live house办mini con……然而现身live house太容易暴露，龟梨再怎么想去也不敢，因此当他听说赤西在自家附近开了喫茶店的时候，他简直兴奋得几乎要跳起舞来。

“叮铃铃……”

门口的风铃响起，赤西像是早就等在了那里一样，看着龟梨走进空无一人的店里。

“啊，对不起……”

龟梨看了一眼墙上的钟。

“想说可能打烊了吧，就晃荡过来碰碰运气……”

此时的赤西已经摘掉了平时常穿的围裙，却丝毫没有要赶人的意思。他走到龟梨常坐的座位前，替他拉开了椅子。

“抱歉，甜点可能做不了了。不介意的话，要尝尝我上周酿的草莓酒吗？”

龟梨点了点头，神情却不似往常那般，因为同赤西讲话而眉目怀春。赤西也不多问，用电脑自带的音响放了一张纯音专辑。他从冰箱里取出酿酒的玻璃罐，里面的草莓已经在酿酒的过程中被搅碎了，他夹出一片漂在最上面的柠檬，插在酒杯边缘。

“久等了。”

一直侧着脸枕着手臂趴在桌上的龟梨，目光追随着酒杯，将脸转了过来。

赤西将酒杯推到他面前。

“可能再酿两天会更……”

龟梨已经坐直身子，抓起酒杯，仰头咂了一大口。

“哈啊……”

白酒上头，又是刚从冰箱里拿出来的，他这么一口下去，顿时冰得眉毛都有些难受得皱了起来。他用力眯了眯眼睛。

“呼……”

赤西也不劝他，在他对面坐下，温柔地注视着他。龟梨等了好一会儿，终于缓了过来。他细长的眉头慢慢舒展开来，倒映在杯中的眼神透着落寞的伤感。

“从今往后，少一个可以一起喝酒的小伙伴了……”

对面的赤西嘴唇抿紧又松开，抿紧又松开，重复了几次才用一种试探的口吻说：

“如果……你不嫌弃的话，我这儿打烊之后可以喝酒的。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然喝醉的咩咩很可爱……  
> 以后别再乱跑出去乱找人喝了~~~

如果在SNS上搜索“龟梨喝酒”，底下通常会弹出来一大片。周刊大概本意是为了黑他，才会对他各种喝酒醉酒的姿态进行详尽描述，仿佛就是那个跟他面对面一起喝酒的人似的。然而底下的评论通常画风都没能如黑子们所愿，清一色的都是什么“”喝醉傻笑好可爱啊啊啊”“走不直路有画面了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”“求抱抱？来，姐姐给你抱抱(′ʘ⌄ʘ‵)”之类的虎狼之词。

赤西总是忍不住被这些评论逗笑，并对龟梨的可爱模样又多一分花痴。然而龟梨真的喝醉了趴在自己跟前，他满脑子却只剩一个想法：

“虽然是男孩子，但这么不设防也太危险了！”

“龟梨君？”

赤西轻轻拍了拍趴在桌上的龟梨。像现在这样一言不发，乖乖趴在桌上，两只手就跟他家Theia在学校午休时一样，乖乖交叠着垫在脑袋下面。

“龟梨君？”

“嗯？……”

明明是度数很低的果酒，龟梨却喝得晕乎乎的。他觉得面前叫自己的这个人长得特别像自己的男神，不禁揉了揉眼睛。

“眼睛要揉坏了。”

赤西感觉自己简直就在跟哄女儿似的，心里愈发柔软。他拿开龟梨的手不让他在眼睛上乱来。

龟梨被赤西抓着手，迷迷瞪瞪地坐直身子。

“不，不揉才会坏……都，都看见男神了嗯……”

男神？

赤西有点吃味地想，龟梨的男神会是谁？不会是木村大神吧？

打了一个嗝，龟梨好像比刚刚又清醒了一些。赤西不让他揉眼睛，他只好左右晃脑袋。

“你，嗯，你是……赤西君？”

“是我。”

“不……可能……”

龟梨摇头晃脑道。

“赤西君辣——摸帅，辣——摸有才华……唱歌，嗯，辣——摸好听……舞，舞辣——摸，唔，唔……嗝……”

龟梨突然打了个大嗝，好不容易坐直的身子又朝前歪倒去。赤西赶紧将他扶住。龟梨脑袋一歪，前额挨着赤西的肩膀蹭了蹭，喃喃道：

“嗯……香香……是赤西君……嗯……是男神的味道……”

然后就这么心安理得地挨着赤西的肩膀睡着了，徒留赤西呆呆地扶着他的肩膀，不知该怎么消化这让他震惊之余还有一点点粉丝如愿被蒸煮翻牌的窃喜。

※

龟梨其实不太喜欢喝酒，因为一喝就容易喝多，喝多了还要维持酒品是件相当艰难的技术活儿，关键要是第二天还有工作，那宿醉可太麻烦了。

然而今天这一顿酒后觉他却睡得前所未有的踏实，嘴里酸酸甜甜的，喉咙也不会辣辣的难受。床铺枕头杯子也软软的够舒适……关键是，他好像还做了一个羞羞的梦：在梦里，他终于鼓起勇气，跟暗恋了15年的男神——赤西仁告白了。

跟暗恋了15年的男神——赤西仁告白了。

暗恋了15年的男神——赤西仁

跟赤西仁——告白了。

告白了。

“了了了了了了——”

龟梨猛地睁大眼睛，一下子从床上弹了起来！

“哎晕……”

坐得太急害他有些晕，双手捧着脑袋用力眯了好一会儿，眼前的星星才慢慢散去。

“醒了？”

温柔的男声在不远处响起。龟梨睁开眼睛，发现身着白T恤围着围裙的赤西正靠着房门看自己。

“头疼吗？你等等，我去给你找解酒药……”

“没，我没事。”

龟梨叫住赤西。

“刚，刚刚起得有点急……”

龟梨又眨了好几下眼睛，这才算是彻底醒了。他顶着一头鸟巢，脑袋跟监控器似的从左转到右，又从右转到左，终于发现这不是自己家。

“那个……”

“那个……”

两人同时张嘴，又同时闭了嘴。赤西不好意思地挠了挠脸，用手势示意龟梨先说。

“我……我昨晚……”

“你喝了我酿的草莓酒，趴在桌上睡着了。我就自作主张地把你搬到店里的休息室来了……对不起。”

“哪里哪里哪里。”

龟梨忙不迭地把头摇成红通通的拨浪鼓。

“是我不好，打烊了还来店里，还喝醉了给你添麻烦……天啊！”

龟梨突然在自己的两边脸颊上“啪”地用力拍了一下！

“我我我喝了酒……有没有说什么奇怪的话做什么奇怪的事？”

没想到龟梨居然会露出如秘密败露的惊恐小兽一般的表情，赤西只觉得自己的左心房被狠狠击了一下！

然而爱豆时代练就的表情管理能力却在此时发挥了作用，他掩起欢欣雀跃的心思，朝龟梨展露出了一个有些玩味的笑容。

完了完了完了……

龟梨在心里叫苦不迭。

我肯定昨晚说什么奇怪的话了……

龟梨正愁不知该怎么将聊天内容继续下去，赤西开口道：

“那个……你今天有工作安排吗？”

赤西话音刚落就有些后悔了……这话说的，怎么听着跟赶人似的？

龟梨大概听出的也是这层意思——本来他就不该一直赖在赤西这里，现在男神既然给了台阶，自己就该赶紧顺着下来。他掀开被子跳下床，低头穿鞋的时候顺便看了一眼身上的衣服——

“这……衣服……”

“啊……对，对不起！”

赤西刚才在前面一忙就把这事忘了，赶紧从房间角落的矮柜里取出叠得整整齐齐的一包衣服。

“对不起，我我我……我自作主张就给你换了衣服……你的衣服洗洗洗干净了还烤……烤干了……”

赤西以前跟rapper酒友吃饭的时候，跟着念过几句rap，可那会儿也不至于结巴成这样。怎么一跟龟梨说话，这嘴皮子就跟被人揪着了似的不听使唤。

那边龟梨也是脸红成煮熟的大虾一般，两只手虽然伸了出去，低着头恭恭敬敬地接过赤西递来的衣服，脑子里却塞满了一团团黄色废料。

他他他脱我衣服了……他他他看到了……我我我有没有哪里不该起来的地方起来了……他他他还帮我把衣服穿上了……

“那……”

终于把手里的“烫手山芋”交了出去，赤西偷偷舒了口气。

“那个，你……换衣服吧，我去前面看看……”

※

赤西再次敲门时，龟梨刚把脑袋从换下来包好的赤西的那套运动服里拔出来。

“哎！”

龟梨一惊，差点以为自己的痴汉模样又暴露在男神跟前了。

“嘘……”

赤西似乎没有看到龟梨刚刚的动作，他走进休息室，朝龟梨做了个噤声的动作。

“刚刚正好听到店里有客人在讨论你的新电影，你要不然从后门出去……拔？”

注意到龟梨怀里抱着换下来的衣服，赤西不明所以地眨了眨眼睛。

“我……呃……你……那个……”

龟梨结结巴巴的脸胀得通红，越是着急越是说不清楚。好在龟梨的手机及时响起，成功打破了尴尬的局面。

“抱歉，看个信息。”

“小龟，我跟Ta chan现在过去乐屋。等会儿见！”

等会儿见？

龟梨突然倒吸了一口气，急忙打开日历——11点半，门把讨论会。

“天！现在已经10点23分了——乐！”

龟梨突然被赤西拽了一把，一个趔趄差点弄掉手里包好的衣服。他抱紧那袋衣服，快速调整脚步以跟上赤西。

“从后门出去，我送你。”

“哦……啊，那，那个，衣服我洗了还你……”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仁：我好痛……

还好，从赤西店里过去J家总部大楼不远，车子开到大门口的时候，正好是11点10分。

“倒是好久没来这边了。”

赤西轻声笑了出来，扭头看副驾驶座上的龟梨。

“送你到这里可以吗？时间好像……”

翻腕看了看表。

“嗯，没迟到。”

“谢谢你。”

龟梨觉得耳朵有些烫，把怀里的衣服抱得更紧了些。

赤西那边的车窗被“嘟嘟”敲了两下，龟梨下意识地就把脑袋缩进了那包衣服里。赤西看了看外面的人，又看了看身边的鸵梨和也。

“可以摇下车窗吗？”

龟梨的声音闷闷的捂在袋子里。

“我我我可以不下车吗？”

“如果外面的人允许的话。”

赤西笑着把车窗摇下三分之一。

“哟。好久不见！”

中丸略显兴奋的脸挡住了本该照进车里的光线。

“我刚刚还在说，这不是赤西的车么……么么？”

“噗！”

赤西忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。中丸呸呸两声，改口道：

“咩咩，唉不对……那个，你们俩怎么会在一起？”

龟梨依旧把脑袋埋在袋子里，只抬起手朝中丸挥了挥。

“我是谁我在哪我不认识你。”

“噗——噗噗！”

这下，中丸跟赤西两个人都笑喷了。过来找中丸的上田正好看到这一幕，也凑了过来。他一早就认出了赤西的车，就是不知道俩人在那儿说什么说得那么起劲。

“干嘛呢你俩，隔着口罩比赛喷口水？”

结果凑到车窗前一看——

“哟！”

中丸赶紧拽了上田一把，示意他小声点。

“那个，要不你把车开车库吧？让小龟从车库直接上去乐屋。我去跟保安说一声，顺便陪Ta chan买杯雪糕。”

“啧啧啧，结婚纪念周年大促——是在下输了！”

※

店里今天生意好到堪称火爆，赤西回到店里，店员小姐姐已经恨不得哭嚎着“爸爸”扑上来了。

“仁总——”

“这就来这就来！”

赤西一路小跑进休息室，放好东西围上围裙，下意识去摸架在额上的墨镜——

“啊咧？”

墨镜呢？

愣了两秒才想起来，刚刚在车库的时候借给龟梨了。

“啊——啊~他发现自己忘戴墨镜出门的时候，那个迷茫的小眼神，那个震惊的小表情，那个害羞的小脸庞，啊啊啊啊啊他怎么那么可爱啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

穿着围裙的店长大人犯起花痴时的猥琐模样，简直让人无法想象，刚刚在龟梨他们跟前那个酷酷的前偶像派歌手，居然和这个怪蜀黍是同一个人！

“仁总？”

“店长？”

两个店员大着胆子探头进休息室，然而时机管理还欠些火候，正好踩在了店长犯花痴全过程的尾巴上。赤西瞬间沉下脸，凌厉地射出两道目光回旋杀，直接把两位无辜的小姐姐钉死在了墙上！

“呃啊——”

“你俩干嘛？”

毕竟是爱豆出身，赤西的表情管理还是比较到位的。他立刻进入平时的店长状态，从休息室出来，和蔼而不失威严地将两个企图悄咪咪往外挪的店员扫视一番。

“那，那个……草莓派快卖完了……”

“不早说？”

自从上次让龟梨试吃了草莓派受到表扬，赤西便打算把它作为这一季的新品。当然，给龟梨的那份里特意放了他喜欢的杏仁，口感肯定跟卖给别人的不太一样。而且龟梨那份永远都是现点现烤的，保证绝对新鲜，松软香甜。

说起来，之前还开玩笑说要是龟梨能帮忙这款新品，一定会成为季度爆款的。可那终究不过是玩笑话而已。一来龟梨的代言都是公司帮忙物色好的，他这种街边小店，即便有前·爱豆“光环”加持，也可能得下辈子才能派得上号。再说，龟梨在他心中，就是舞台上妖艳魅惑，镜头前帅气可爱，吃草莓时一脸满足，私底下迷糊可爱的小天使——他这辈子是不可能拥有这样一个神圣的完美爱人的，能像现在这样隔着屏幕花痴他，时不时近距离观察他，赤西已经很满足了，又怎么会允许两人间的关系蒙上铜臭味呢？

不过这些都是闲下来才有工夫瞎想的事了，现在赤西店长很忙，只恨不得能长出四条胳膊，厨房里能跟洗衣房式的摆上一排烤炉，好解决草莓派供不应求的问题。

“下次你们再试试看剩最后两块了才告诉我？信不信我把你们丢炉子里一起烤了！”

※

自从当上“店长”，赤西就充分感受到，什么皇上啊总裁啊主席啊社长啊，都不过是叫给外人听的响亮名号，真正只有坐到这个位置上的人，才知道其中的辛酸和苦逼。

忙前忙后一整天下来，何止腰酸背痛，脸上的笑容都快撑得面部肌肉凝固僵硬了。然而店员们趴在桌上摊一会儿尸，稍稍缓过劲儿来就可以背上包，说一句“お疲れ様です”就走了。可自己这个店长，收拾完柜台里的东西，还要盘点一天的账目。好在女儿够省心，放学了知道自己回店里，呆在休息室乖乖写作业，不然赤西真不知道自己能不能忙得过来。

“那些又当爹又当妈，一个人带好几个孩子还要出门赚钱的妈妈，真的是超人啊！”

要是老爸老妈现在把小的那只甩回来，果断撒手去过逍遥日子，那自己真是不知道该找谁哭去。

不过想想这事也怨不得别人，毕竟孩子是自己要的，人家已经很给面子“按照甲方要求”第一胎女儿第二胎儿子了，还有什么好抱怨的呢？

一边胡思乱想一边打开收银机点数，确定账目都没问题之后，赤西便把账记进电脑，顺便放了张新碟进去。

“轰隆隆……”

外面响起了闷闷的雷声——天气预报好像说晚上局部会有中到大雨。

“正好，上次刚要放《Rain》小和就进店来了。终于可以应景开听咯！”

赤西美滋滋地按下播放键，顺便对着专辑封面上的龟梨mua了一口。他估摸着女儿应该作业写得差不多了，便起身去后面看看。谁知刚起身还没来得及转过去，就发现门口出现了一个熟悉的背影。

赤西吓得赶紧掐了音响！

“天啊！怎么监控没有……oh shit被我关了……”

赤西好一通手忙脚乱，差点账本没存盘就直接关了电脑。他一路小跑过去开门。背朝店门的龟梨听到开门声，回头的瞬间漆黑的夜空突然亮如白昼，紧接着就是一声震耳欲聋的雷声——

“轰隆——”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

龟梨吓得大叫，下意识就往屋里钻，结果脚上被门槛绊了一下，怀里又抱着一大包东西，就这么整个人直接栽进了赤西怀里！

“小西——”

赤西做梦也没想到自己居然能等到龟梨主动投怀送抱的这一天，整个人瞬间懵逼，完全是出于本能地将人接住，然后出于惯性地连连后退几步，然后硌到了最靠近门口的那张桌子的角上！

“噫——”

腰好痛！好像手术前让医生打了腰麻似的，半边身子都失去知觉了！

唯有怀里搂着的这具微凉微湿的身体，是真实的！

“你，怎么……”

赤西话还没说完，屋外又是一片白光闪过，紧接着——

“轰隆——”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“爸比啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

被雷声惊到的女儿也从休息室里一路狂奔出来，直接把自家老爸的脚当作踏板，一个助力起跳，稳稳地扒在了他的腰上！

“嗷——”


	5. Chapter 5

“怎么样，躺下来之后有没觉得好点？”

龟梨拧好一条新的热毛巾，过来帮赤西换下腰上那条。

“失礼了。”

赤西被他一本正经的模样逗笑了，然而他一吸气就扯到了腰上的痛点，疼得他只好立刻闭嘴。

“刚刚脱衣服的时候你都看过了，不失礼。”

赤西这句话是闷在枕头里说的，正好藏起了他那张涨红的脸。不过他也因此错过了龟梨给自己换毛巾时，全程通红的俊脸。

龟梨那句“失礼了”与其说是“冒犯了”的客套话，不如说是为他的龌龊小心思向“被非礼对象”道歉。他只有开车那会儿才分心去当了司机，扶赤西上车，下车，回家，将赤西扶到床上趴好……他的心脏就像那给士兵助威的战鼓一样，咚咚咚咚擂得都快要震出来了！

帮赤西脱掉上衣，往淤青的地方擦药热敷的时候，他手上动作熟练，可心里早已顺着手掌所触之处，将眼前的男人宽阔的胸膛，结实的脊背，精瘦的腰身，来来回回揩了个遍！

感谢风！感谢雨！感谢踩JYO，让我苦苦忍耐的花痴の手有处可去！

而此时趴在床上的赤西也没好到哪儿去。两人面上一本正经，心中各怀鬼胎。

好一会儿，赤西才假正经地扭过头来问：

“Theia呢？”

说到小丫头，龟梨原本羞红的脸上露出了温柔的笑意。他给赤西腰上的热毛巾翻了个面。

“放心，已经哄她睡了。”

“麻烦你了……”

“哪里，本来就是我闯的祸……”兮福所倚——龟梨在心里默念。

赤西稍微动了动。龟梨马上过来帮他。

“你想怎样？”

想好好看看你——这话赤西不敢说。龟梨猜他可能是想要侧躺，便帮着他轻轻将身子转过来。

“这样可以吗？”

太可以了！

赤西满意地点了点头。龟梨被他的笑容闪得脸有些烫，急忙别开视线。

“哦，对了。本来是说晚上来找你，是想来还你墨镜的。差点把这事给忘了。”

刚刚进门的时候，龟梨顺手就把书包卸在了门口玄关那里。他出去拿书包，顺便又折去Theia的房间看了一眼，才抱着书包回到赤西房间。

“小家伙睡得真香。”

“她就是一只小猪，能吃能睡。”

“这是好事。”

龟梨从包里掏出一个藏青色的眼镜盒。

“谢谢你的墨镜。还有，谢谢你今早送我。丸子他们估计也好久不见你了，看到你也很高兴……”

“明面上的确是见不了的……”

赤西嘟囔了一句，接过眼镜盒，掂在手里看了看。

“你这眼镜盒还挺漂亮，雷朋原装的？”

“啊，这，这是给你的……”

“啊？”

赤西惊得手上一松，赶紧手忙脚乱去捞脱了手的眼镜盒。龟梨也伸手去抢救——结果眼镜盒保住了，龟梨也一屁股歪到了床上，整个人压到了赤西身上！

“哎哟！”

“嗷——”

“啊！对不起对不起！”

龟梨今天两次弄伤赤西，心里早已把自己骂了个底朝天。他赶紧撑起身子，转身想要察看赤西的情况。然而他一动就发现不对劲了——

有什么东西硬硬的，热热的，硌到了自己的尾龙骨。

“呃……”

沉默，尴尬，是今晚的赤西家主卧。

赤西整个人僵在了那里，生怕动一动又要戳到龟梨。可他要是定在那里，腰背又僵得特别难受。他的表情因此变得极度微妙，直到龟梨坐起身子，扭过头来看他。

“呃……”

“你，你那什么表情？”

说痛苦吧，看着的确很痛苦。可是痛苦得来，又有些滑稽。龟梨的视线忍不住从男人的脸庞往下滑，直到他那拱起的裤裆。

“啊！对不起！”

刚刚还僵直的身体就跟换了新电池的电动玩偶一样，瞬间又可以动了。赤西急忙背过身去，背过去了还不忘用两只手捂住裤裆。

“那个……”

赤西咽了咽口水，艰难地开口道：

“今晚真是各种谢谢你……还想着帮我把墨镜送回来……那个，没什么的事的话请回吧，我就不送……”

右边脸颊上突然多了柔软的触感，赤西瞬间瞪大眼睛，声音也跟哑炮了似的，嘴巴张又合，合了又张，一个音都发不出来。

龟梨的嘴唇在赤西的侧脸上贴了足足一分钟，才缓缓离开。

“对不起。你好好休息。我……我先走了……”

他弯腰去拾放在地上的书包，手腕被背对着他的男人反手一把握住。

“嗯？”

龟梨有些怔愣地看着被赤西握住的那只手腕。男人扭过身子，眼睛直直地盯着龟梨。刚才的窘迫和羞涩，仿佛就从来没在他脸上出现过。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

龟梨对上赤西的目光，认真道：

“做我一直以来都想做的事。”

赤西放开龟梨的手，有些无奈地用手背遮住眼睛。

“你是当红的明星爱豆。我只是媒体口中要靠老婆的广告代言养活的废柴奶爸……”

“赤西仁你是瞎了吗？”

龟梨一屁股坐塌了大床的床沿。他像是忘记了赤西腰上有伤，用力揪住他的衣领，将他的上半身从床上拽了起来！

“你从出道到现在，媒体给过你多少正面评价？你一只手都够数了吧？可是你的海豚音，你的多变曲风，你去美国闯荡，你签约环球，你组工作室……他们谁会写？谁会写啊？”

龟梨觉得眼睛里好像有什么要流出来了，将头靠在赤西肩上。

“他们说我学你，模仿你……我常常在想，是不是和你做相似的动作，就会更加了解你，理解你……我，我，我……”

赤西不知什么时候已经坐了起来。他背靠床头，后腰有伤的左腿曲着，两只手捧着龟梨沾了泪痕的脸，像是捧着什么稀世珍宝。

“我……”

龟梨的眼睛睁得大大的，红红的，看着近在跟前的男人，眨啊眨了好几下，才把勇气蓄满。

“我喜欢你……”

赤西将他拉近，在他的唇上轻轻啄了一下，沉着嗓子回应：

“我也喜欢你……很喜欢很喜欢你……”

龟梨主动凑上去，学着男人的样子在他唇上轻轻啄了一下。

“不只是粉丝对偶像那种喜欢……”

赤西啄回去。

“好巧哦，我也不只是粉丝对偶像那种……”

龟梨又啄过来，还用鼻尖在他脸颊上蹭了蹭。

“别开玩笑了。我有什么好值得你崇拜的……你那么好……”

“对啊，你那么好……”

赤西也用鼻尖蹭了蹭龟梨的脸颊。

“你舞台感那么好，唱歌那么好，演戏那么好，待人接物也那么好……”

“你在说你自己吧？”

龟梨笑着，探出舌尖去舔赤西的嘴唇，谁知赤西的舌头竟突然一下蹿出来，将它叼了个正着！

“唔……”

“我都多久没演戏没上综艺了，你又不是不知道。”

感觉到赤西玩笑话里的微苦，龟梨两手穿过他的腰侧，搂住他的背。他的腰塌得很低，仿佛一只反弓的虾米，半个身子都抵在了赤西的胸膛上。他献祭一般地仰起脖子，咬住赤西的下巴。男人的胡渣刺得他有些舌尖发麻，可他却像是因此得到了更大的快感，双眼微眯，目光迷离。

“会好起来的。一切都会好起来的。”

赤西顺着龟梨的姿势，将他整个人都捞到了自己身上。龟梨双腿分开，跨坐在男人身上，捧着他的脸同他接吻。

“唔……”

赤西感觉身子有些往下滑，便屈起腿往上蹭了蹭。他两手托住龟梨的翘臀，将他往自己跟前又拽了拽。

“你的腰……”

龟梨被亲得满脸通红，推开他的肩膀，低头要去看他腰上的淤青，结果刚低下头就又被男人拽了回来，按住后脑勺继续接吻。

“唔……唔……哈……”

男人的背离开了床板，盘起腿在床上坐稳。他的吻从龟梨的唇间离开，一路顺着下巴流下去，流过他的颈侧，又划过他喉间的凸起。

“哈啊……”

龟梨仰着头，一边喘气一边说：

“你，你腰没事了……哈啊……”

“青了一块而已，多大点事……”

“唔……那，那我……”

感觉再亲下去会发生可怕的事情，龟梨勉强收回心神。他按住赤西的肩膀，将他推出至一个相对安全的距离。

“那，那个……你要是没事了，我，我就先回去了……”

说完心虚地瞟了赤西一眼——赤西挑着左边眉毛看龟梨，将他的左手从自己肩上扯开，抓着摸到他的身后那顶起来的硬物，皮笑肉不笑地问：

“龟梨君管这叫‘没事’？”

“那，那不然咧？”


	6. Chapter 6

一起过 6

“かじって かじって かじって ナンボ かじってナンボの商売だ~”

“唔……”

龟梨在床上翻了个身，拉高被子兜住脑袋。床头柜上的手机见没人来打断自己，锲而不舍地继续唱着：

“巨大なおしりを かじり虫 「都会のおしりは苦かった…」~”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

龟梨跟着手机里的咬屁屁虫一起大叫，用力把刚刚蒙住脑袋的被子踢到了一边。

“唔……不想起床……”

龟梨一边揉眼睛，一边打量房间里的布置——嗯，是自家没错。

“诶？？？？？？”

龟梨一个鲤鱼打挺，猛地从床上坐了起来！

昨晚的记忆纷至沓来——

赤西抓着龟梨的手，背到他身后去摸那顶到腰上的硬物，皮笑肉不笑地问：

“龟梨君管这叫‘没事’？”

“那，那不然咧？”

大概是刚刚接吻耗费掉了龟梨全部的勇气，现在他骑在赤西身上，身体虽然也起了反应，但是心里的黑白双鱼却在激烈地互相甩尾。

黑鱼：你不是一直都把赤西当偶像的吗？你怎么可以亵渎自己的偶像！

白鱼：我不光馋他的嗓子！我还馋他的身子！

黑鱼：人家是有妇之夫，就算只是个挂名的，也比你这个“同性爱人”要强吧？

白鱼：我……

1：0——黑鱼胜！

于是龟梨顺理成章地怂了……当然，他很不要脸地把这个锅甩到了起来上厕所的无辜小女孩身上。

“爸比……啊咧，カカ你坐在爸比身上干嘛？”

“啊，我，我……那，那个，帮你爸比压腿呢……”

赤西原本因为女儿撞破两人的事，觉得挺尴尬的，他万万没想到龟梨居然能想出这么一个神奇的理由，整个人都惊了！

“呃……”

龟梨朝赤西拼命眨眼，电得男人头发都快焦了。他扶着赤西的肩膀，小心翼翼地翻身下床。他今天穿的上衣是那种到大腿的长款，但他还是做贼心虚地把衣服往下又拽了拽。

“那个，Theia你怎么起来了？上厕所吗？”

“嗯……”

然后龟梨就跟抓住了救命稻草一般，等Theia上完厕所，义正辞严地送她回房，哄她睡着，然后一溜烟地遁了……

“啊啊啊啊——”

真是，想起昨晚自己的所作所为，龟梨恨不得直接在床上挖个电梯井，把自己投进去算了！

“逊——爆了啦！龟梨和也你真的是……”

想想赤西大神可怜兮兮地被自己晾在那里……怕是以后都不能去见他，不能吃他们家的草莓甜点了……

龟梨揪着被子越想越难过，肚子干脆“咕——”的一声哭了出来……

这边龟梨独自纠结忏悔，那边，另一位当事人赤西则显得心要大那么一点点——毕竟太阳照常升起，店也要照常开张。以前说是爱豆，其实也和普通上班族没啥区别，都是公司按月发工资，按业绩算奖金拿提成的。所以就算一时半会儿不上剧不上番组，好歹也能靠基本工资撑一两个月。但现在自己当老板了可就不一样了。水电煤网员工薪水，哪个不得他亲自操心？头两年或许还可以靠“前XX赤西仁”这个名号忽悠一下，但要是拿不出新品吸引不到客人，过不了多久他就得关张大吉，到时候女儿儿子的学费交不起，他怕是只能去新宿街头新歌首发了……

“哎呀好险，差点就把持不住，把可爱的咩咩给强行吃掉了！我要是那样做了，他一定会恨死我的！以后就再也不会来店里吃东西，再不会来找我，说不定还会跟媒体爆料说我一条过气老腊肉非礼他……”

赤西一边戴着耳机刷龟梨的solo专辑，一边庆幸自己昨晚把持有方。不过仔细想想，自己那样吓唬他，估计也是把他吓得不轻……

“唉……越是跟咩咩接触，就越没办法要求自己只跟他保持偶像粉丝的单纯关系啊！他怎么那么善良那么温柔，居然还来安慰我，哦哦哦哦哦哦……”

然而赤西还没花痴多一会儿，中丸的夺命连环call就到了。

“昨晚小龟在你家过夜了？”

“他半夜从你家出来了？”

“你今天跟没事人似的照常出门了？”

赤西被连环炮轰得一脸懵逼，感觉中丸的口水都快冲破屏幕喷到自己脸上了！

“我……就跟平时一样出门啊……怎么了吗？”

“老板！”

赤西以为店员小姐姐叫自己去后厨，匆匆跟中丸说了一声“有事先挂，你发消息”就把手机揣兜里，转身去后厨了。

“怎么了？”

“店长店长，你快来看！”

小姐姐这会儿都顾不了上下有别了，拽着赤西的衣袖就把手机往他脸上怼！

“嗯嗯嗯嗯太近了！”

赤西一边把脸往后缩，一边从小姑娘手里接过手机。

“气死我了！真是的！肯定是那些私生！”

有人在推特上放出拍摄水平堪比文春的龟梨近照，夜深人静之时独自从某高级公寓出来——那公寓不是别处，正是赤西住的那栋公寓。

怪不得刚刚中丸问了一堆奇奇怪怪的问题……敢情是昨晚龟梨回家的时候让狗仔拍到了？

这条推特的内容只有这一张照片，然而点开下面的评论，路人纯粉黑子已经乱斗得一塌糊涂。有说龟梨年纪不小了的确该找个人安定下来，有说龟梨最近没什么资源只能靠炒绯闻翻红，有说龟梨兼职牛郎夜夜辗转不同公寓上门服务……

“私生真的就该死全家！他们那样说龟梨君，他得多难受……呃，店，店长……”

小姑娘前一秒还在为爱豆义愤填膺，这一秒发现自家手机已经快被老板捏得变了形，吓得赶紧出声提醒：

“那，那个店长，手机，能不能还我……”

“哦，哦，不好意思啊！”

赤西赶紧把手机还给人家。小姑娘道一声谢，拿回手机赶紧滑了两下。

“诶，店长你快看！有人在扒那栋公寓里的住户了！”

于是刚拿回的手机又被抢走了。

“诶……”

赤西沉着脸，把那手机揣进自己的围裙兜里。

“要刷推还是要工资？手机我先替你保管着，换班的时候再给你。”

可怜的社畜小姐姐扁着嘴，不情不愿地垂着脑袋往外走。赤西在后面严肃提醒：

“抬头！挺胸！面带微笑！快点，前面来客人了！”

把闲杂人等赶出后厨，赤西准备开冰箱，拿点食材出来做点新甜品。冰箱里那一大盒新鲜草莓，那一颗颗饱满圆润的草莓，忽然就变成了龟梨的脸。微笑的羞赧的犯懒的认真的惊慌的害怕的……贴在盒子边上的离自己最近的那一颗，却是愤怒的。

“对不起……真的不该让你和我扯上关系的……”

开着冰箱，一动不动地在那里蹲了好久，直到店员进来下单，他才赶紧回过神来。

“店长……你还好吧？”

“没事，就刚刚想了会儿怎么搭配。”

赤西忍住因为蹲得太久而导致的脚麻，慢慢挪向门口。店员主动把单递到他手上。

“那……麻烦你了。”

“没问题。”

等后厨里又只剩下赤西一个人的时候，他靠着流理台，取下贴在冰箱上的小白板，先把客人点的单做好记号，用磁铁贴上去，又用笔在空白的地方加了一行。

秋梨糕外卖→

他把白板归位，从兜里掏出手机，拨通了一个电话：

“喂？啊，那个我看了。联系后台直接删帖。还有，那个人可能是我的私生，看看能不能拿到他的资料。谢了！”

挂掉电话，赤西拧开水龙头，弯腰下去往脸上泼了一抔冷水。

“专心开工！下班再收拾那孙子！”


	7. Chapter 7

一起过 7

虽然嘴上都在说着要保护个人隐私，但是互联网时代，只要稍微想点办法，特别是手上有攻城狮人脉的，要人肉谁在技术上实在不是什么难事。

很快，赤西就拿到了那个乱传照片的家伙的资料。

“这家伙对我这么一往情深，还真有点让我感动了。”

印象中自己刚刚被传出奉子成婚那会儿，这个私生就往自家信箱里投过不离婚就以死相逼的情书。当时长枪短炮都在忙着采访孩子她妈，自己只要乖乖在家被封杀就好，便顺手查了一下这个私生的来历。

他当时是真的担心有人因为自己想不开，然而悄悄关注了一段时间，发现这个私生的SNS好像一直有在更新，甚至在Theia出生的时候还给自己寄了写满祝福的贺卡，便没再管了。

“要怪只能怪你这饭不够专业，你私生我赤西仁就算了，这次居然敢动到我的爱豆头上，哼哼……”

当然，他即便道义上占理，在法律层面上，人肉别人的个人信息也是会落下把柄的。如何让这个私生彻底死心是他后续要思考的问题。眼下的当务之急，是要尽量降低网上那些无脑发言对龟梨的影响。

虽然赤西尽早联系了后台帮忙删帖，但以现在网络上的信息——尤其是娱乐八卦相关信息的传播速度，再加上各种自媒体的移花接木炒作手段，等那私生的原推从网上悄悄消失，龟梨已经被叫到事务所的办公室去问过话了。

“说说吧，深更半夜去探望哪个朋友了？”

原来爷爷还在的时候，即便阿姨当权，看在太上皇的份上对龟梨还是比较客气的。自从爷爷去世，KAT-TUN的处境仿佛愈发艰难，三人简直都要自力更生自己揾食了。这种时候再被周刊拍一拍，天晓得阿姨回头又要给几码的小鞋穿。

“我听说，赤西仁好像住那楼里？”

龟梨cp众多，然而这么多年来唯一稳坐榜首，从不易主的就是他和赤西仁的ak cp——虽然两人的合作屈指可数，媒体依然喜欢将两人有意无意摆在一起说事，两家唯粉更是恨不得把对家拆骨入腹，省得一天到晚被说撞脸撞衫撞审美。

龟梨嘴上不说，其实每次看到自己的名字跟赤西摆在一起，心里都高兴得不得了——他的这点小心思，中丸和上田也是知道的。

“嗯。”

龟梨并不否认。

“正好路上碰到了，又下大雨，就上去坐了会儿。”

他直视阿姨，眼神中透露出过往藏起的锋芒。

“去朋友家坐坐，应该是允许的吧？”

阿姨印象中的龟梨，一直是彬彬有礼的软柿子，难得见他如此坚决，倒是有些意外了。

“所以你觉得，即便让媒体知道你去赤西家了，这也没关系吗？”

龟梨下意识就想说“没关系”，但他还是忍住了。他不得不替赤西考虑——他已婚，还带着两个孩子，自己的独立音乐事业也才刚刚企稳。

人的心中一旦有了牵挂，就等于在他人手中落下了把柄。

“您能保证不对赤西君产生影响吗？不论正负……”

看到阿姨玩味的眼神，龟梨在左手背到身后捏成拳头。

“这样吧！”

阿姨放下一直跷着的腿，从书桌抽屉里拿出一份报纸。她将报纸推到龟梨跟前。

“这是样刊。之前你跟山下君出去喝酒的事，还有印象吧？用这一单换赤西那一单，你愿意吗？”

“我愿意。”

龟梨毫不犹豫地立刻做出回答。

“作为交换条件，请您保证不会影响赤西，也不会其他团员。”

※

龟梨回到家楼下，意外地在信箱柜前看到了赤西店里的小姑娘。他不确定这个时候会不会有狗仔在自家附近蹲点，便从小姑娘身边径直走了过去。

“跟我上来吧！7楼。”

小姑娘心领神会，还很识相地同龟梨各乘一部电梯上楼。

“叮。7楼到了。”

电梯门应声打开，龟梨已经等在外面了。

“那个……”

平时在店里还不觉得，现在同偶像这般近距离一对一，要说不紧张是绝不可能的。难怪店长要在电脑上装一个跟店面附近的摄像头联动的软件，一旦发现龟梨君进入摄像范围，就发出语音提醒开始准备。

“太，太耀眼了，龟梨君……”

小姑娘忍不住把心里话“哗啦”一下倒了出来。她囧得赶紧垂下脑袋咬住嘴唇。龟梨毕竟是偶像，这样的赞美早已听惯，驾轻就熟地回以一个温柔的微笑。

“谢谢。”

他指了指小姑娘手里的纸盒。

“这是……要给我的外卖？”

“啊，差点忘了正事！”

小姑娘急忙把纸盒双手奉上。龟梨也赶紧把手里的包往地上一卸，双手接过纸盒。

“店长他不方便出来，做好了让我给您送过来，还交代说务必要送到本人手里。”

“回去替我谢谢他。哦对了，多少钱……”

“这是店长专门给龟梨君做的，不要钱！”

小姑娘头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的。龟梨担心她再摇脑袋就要掉了，忙不迭向她道谢。

“好了，你早点回去吧！我这儿最近可能会有奇怪的人，自己多小心。”

“那个……”

虽然龟梨一直在笑，但明显能感觉到，他的眉眼间满是倦意。小姑娘踌躇片刻，终于还是握紧拳头，鼓起勇气说道：

“龟梨君，你可以不要跟店长分手吗？”

“嗯？”

龟梨有些意外地看着她。

“我……我是cp粉，我看得出来！你看店长，店长看你的眼神，都是那种充满温柔爱意的！店长今早看了那条推，就一直闷闷不乐的。还有你刚刚的聚餐喝酒道歉……那个，那个……”

小姑娘又着急又激动，一时不知道该怎么接着往下说，干脆从包里掏出一把钥匙，直接拍到龟梨怀里抱着的纸盒上。

“这，这是店里后门的钥匙……”

说着朝龟梨鞠了一躬，掉头冲进楼梯间，“咚咚咚”脚步声很快就跑远了。

※

“嗯，嗯，我知道。弘美你放心，我会照顾好自己。Theia就麻烦你跟爸爸几天了……”

不想女儿被无聊狗仔影响，赤西请妈妈放学之后直接把女儿领回老家住几天。女儿不在，他下班之后也懒得回家，干脆就关张之后一个人坐在店里，点上一枝烟，也不开灯，就靠在柜台里开着龟梨的歌听。

那天龟梨从他身下逃走，其实也有他放水的成分在里面。他事后反省，如果自己当时真的就那么跟龟梨做了，龟梨被发现早上从楼里出来，或许情形会比现在更为被动。

他真心喜欢龟梨，即便没有这个私生那个狗仔，他也很清楚：龟梨毕竟还在一线当红，自己这种在媒体眼中“靠老婆吃软饭”的形象，他若真的同自己好了，只会是自毁前途。

“也不知道那盒秋梨糕送到没有……”

后门附近好像有动静，赤西抓起手机，放轻脚步向声源方向靠近。

离后门最近的就是休息室，赤西身体贴墙，慢慢向休息室靠近。房间的电灯开关就在门边，赤西摸到门边，心里数着“123”，一个闪身，一手抓着门把手另一手拍向开关——

“谁？！”

灯亮起的一瞬间，照亮了龟梨的脸——赤西来不及惊讶，房间就重新回归一片漆黑。

“嗯？唔……”

黑暗中，龟梨摸到赤西的脸，凑上来直接吻住了他的唇！


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 118，来一发 罒ω罒

“嗯……”

毫无剧里展现出的精湛吻技，龟梨只是咬住赤西的唇用力地吸吮。他双手捧住赤西的脸，维持着亲吻的动作，直到两条手臂酸软才依依不舍地放开。

“你……”

赤西喘着大气，伸手要去开灯。同样气息不稳的龟梨按住了他的手。

“在赤西君看来，我们的关系是不能公诸于世的吧？”

龟梨抓住赤西的两只手腕，引导着它们握住自己的腰。

“那就不要开灯。在黑暗中，偷偷的，不被别人看到就可以了吧？”

赤西的脑子里乱乱的仿佛一团麻。他想问龟梨怎么会有店里后门的钥匙，他想问龟梨有没有收到自己的秋梨糕，他想问龟梨来的时候有没有被奇怪的人跟着，他还想问……

不，他还想吻，想吻这个被无辜推上了风口浪尖，也要第一时间来见自己的小傻瓜！

“唔！唔……”

赤西一手揽住龟梨的腰将他带入怀中，另一手按住他的后脑勺，微微抓紧穿进指间的发。龟梨的头发很软，就跟他的性子一样，温润柔和。赤西则跟他完全相反，锋芒过劲，所以被狠狠挑了刺儿，从大舞台上流放驱逐。龟梨的柔软性格很明显是适合论资排辈的娱乐圈江湖的，可也注定了每当他受到委屈，都只能默默地往自己肚子里咽。

赤西欣赏龟梨的才华，钦佩他的社交手腕，可也疼惜他。他不由得将龟梨搂得更紧，两人的身子几乎严丝合缝地贴在了一起——彼此腿间的欲望毫不掩饰地传递给到对方。

“唔……唔唔……”

龟梨用手敲了敲赤西的背。赤西将他放开，但仍舍不得让他退出怀抱，嘴唇贴着龟梨的，一边轻吮一边问：

“怎么了？”

“要，要憋死了……”

龟梨呼出的热气又渡到给了赤西，双颊因为缺氧变得红扑扑的。赤西忍不住凑上去，在他滚烫的颧骨上落下亲吻。

“没事，我陪你一起死。”

“不行！”

龟梨用手捂住赤西的唇。

“你可不能死！你还有两个那么可爱的孩子，还有这家网红甜品店，还有那么多等着出的新歌……”

赤西两手托住他的翘臀，一下子将人抱了起来。

“哇！”

龟梨下意识地搂紧赤西的脖颈，闭着眼在空中转了一圈，身体随即陷入柔软的床榻之间。

赤西揉了揉龟梨的头发。

“那你也不能死。你还有KAT-TUN，还有那么多粉丝……”

他在龟梨唇上啄了一下。

“还有我……”

好像有什么东西硌着，赤西从龟梨裤兜里摸出一个方形纸盒。

“哟，还带着装备来。”

※

“唔……唔唔……你，你不要舔那里，啊……”

原本气势汹汹骑在男人腰上的龟梨，不过被扒开屁股舔了两下后穴，就整个腰都塌了下来，只得趴在赤西身上，捧着男人胯间的巨物哼哼求饶。

“龟梨君刚刚耀武扬威的气势呢？”

赤西把龟梨的小穴亲得水光泽泽，又在他圆润的臀瓣上留下一个浅浅的齿印。

“刚刚揪着人家衣领，恐吓说秋梨糕可以吃，手不能分的气势哪里去了？”

“呜……不，不记得了……你，你快点进来，别舔了，呜……”

“不给你舔开一点，怕是进不去。”

“上，上次量过尺寸了，呜啊……”

不知道赤西舔到了哪个地方，龟梨只觉得魂都要被爽飞了去，前端忍不住抖出几滴白浊。

“哈啊……哈啊……别，别舔了，啊……”

赤西放开龟梨，将他的身子向前推，自己则抽身出来，伏到龟梨背上。他摸过先前丢在床尾的那个小方盒，特意将两只手伸到龟梨跟前，当着他的面拆开包装。

“上次有人落荒而逃，我还反省来着，觉得是不是吓到我的小可爱，害他以后都不敢来店里了。你倒好，原来偷偷量了我家兄弟，给它买衣服去了。”

赤西扯开一只套套，特意在龟梨跟前晃了晃。

“让我看看，小兄弟穿不穿得下啊？”

“哎呀你别说了！”

龟梨万万没想到，赤西竟然是个说起荤话这么不要脸的家伙，只觉脸上臊得慌，恨不得头上长角，直接床上凿个洞扎进去遁了得了。

“诶，你量得还挺准的咧！”

“呜——”

龟梨把脸埋进被褥里，两只脚打水一般照着赤西后腿一阵乱踢——然而这副可爱模样落入赤西眼里，只让男人眼底徒增邪色。他把左手伸到龟梨跟前。

“等会儿要是疼了你就咬嗷——”

龟梨一点也不客气，抓着赤西的左手前臂，啃蹄髈似的啊呜就是一口。他回过头，春情荡漾的脸上是得逞的笑。

“我！我还没进去呢！”

“哼！让你欺负我哦——”

后穴才刚刚咬住赤西的前端，龟梨就被异物撑得叫了出来。他揪紧身下的床单。

“屁股翘起来。”

赤西从床头柜里摸出手霜，细细替龟梨擦在穴口附近。好在刚刚两人69那会儿已经扩张得有些成效，不然自己这大家伙要是直驱而入，小可爱怕是以后真的见着自己都要捂着屁股绕路走了。

“下次记得带上润滑油一起过来，知道不？”

“难道这不该你准备吗，啊——呜——”

龟梨可算是明白，为什么那些爱情动作片里老能听到“进来了！大家伙进来了！”的叫声了。他以前只当那是为了成片效果的矫情，这下亲身体验过，他再也不敢对自己不熟的东西妄加评论了……

穴口死死咬住赤西的前端，差点把男人直接榨出汁来。赤西哪能允许自己青龙之茎溃于小穴？一边亲吻龟梨的后背，一边按摩他的臀瓣。

“乖，再放松一点，对……”

待到赤西完全进去，两人相贴的肌肤早已汗湿一片。赤西从后面扣住龟梨的十指，龟梨努力仰起脖子，扭过头来同他接吻。

“唔……绞那么紧……”

“好不容易把你哄进来，不绞紧一点，岂不让你跑，呜……啊——”

没想到赤西居然压着自己那点敏感狠狠碾过，龟梨原本撑着身子的两只手肘瞬间一软，整个腰都塌了下去，只剩白白嫩嫩的屁股高高撅着。

“不，那里不行，啊——”

“怎么不行？”

赤西直身跪着，借着重力将身子压向龟梨。身体碰撞的“啪啪”声响，汗津津的情欲和喘息，龟梨承受着体内一波高过一波的快感，几乎将身下的床单揪成一团。

“啊……啊……不行……啊……坏，坏了……啊……”

赤西捞起龟梨的腰，将他搂到自己怀里。龟梨骑在赤西盘起的大腿上，反着手勾住他的脖颈同他亲吻。

“真，真的不行，唔，唔……前面不——”

自己顾不上的前端被赤西握住搓弄，龟梨再也招架不住，狠狠泄了出来！

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

赤西向龟梨高潮时用力收缩的小穴开足马力顶撞，龟梨被他撞得声音支离破碎，干脆把男人的驴玩意儿直接箍在穴中绞紧，逼得他也泄了出来！

“呵……呵……这下，呵……你可逃不掉了……呵……”

赤西搂紧软在自己怀中的龟梨，靠在床头喘着粗气，一边轻轻顶弄一边亲吻他的脸颊。

“傻小和，除了你这儿，我还哪有处可逃？”

“嗯……我喜欢你叫我小和……再叫一次？”

“叫多少次都可以。小和，小和……”

“哎呀你个奸仁，怎么那么快又硬了？”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 划水の一章

****龟梨已经很久没有睡到过自然醒了，以至于他睁开眼睛后的第一反应，就是惊恐地翻找手机。** **

****“手机呢？手机？手机？哎哟！”** **

****赤西正在后厨哼着小曲干活，听到一墙之隔的休息室有动静，赶紧擦了手冲过去。** **

****“小和你醒——天啊！”** **

****男人一个箭步冲到床边，兜住差点从床上倒栽葱摔下来的龟梨。** **

****“干嘛呢你这是？太危险了！”** **

****“哎哟哎哟……”** **

****龟梨为了不让自己摔下去，两只手在床沿苦苦支撑，现在一下子卸了力，都觉得有些麻了。赤西把他扶回床上，往他后腰塞了个枕头。** **

****“怎么样？伤到哪里了？”** **

****说完很自然地拉过龟梨的左边胳膊，从肩膀开始轻轻按揉。** **

****“以后不许头朝下了知道吗？摔下来搞伤脖子，看你还怎么在舞台上蹦？”** **

****赤西替龟梨揉完左手，又越过龟梨的身子去够他的右手——他刚弯腰，靠近龟梨的左脸就被亲了一下。** **

****“真温柔呀！”** **

****赤西的脸眼见着“嘭”的一下子红了。他赶紧坐回床边，搓搓脸准备起身溜号，龟梨直接把右手递到了他跟前。** **

****“还没服务完呢，赤西先生。”** **

****赤西只好强忍脸上的滚烫，继续尽职尽责地给龟梨揉手。他不敢跟龟梨对视，只好把目光一直放在龟梨手上。** **

****“昨晚睡得好吗？”** **

****“嗯。”** **

****两人像是要把憋了15年的份都补上似的，酣畅淋漓做了大半宿，等从浴室洗白白出来，龟梨早就已经脑袋一点一点困得不行了。他只隐隐记得上床之后赤西还很贴心地给他揉腰按摩，现在仔细一看，才发现男人的眼底有淡淡的黑影。** **

****“你……没睡好？”** **

****“啊？没有啊！”** **

****赤西下意识地抬头，但一对上龟梨的目光，就又红着脸低下头去了。事实上，他昨晚帮龟梨按完腰，洗上床单打扫完浴室，也已经很困了。可是一把龟梨搂进怀里，他就没法安心入睡——这夜晚太美好，他怕一觉醒来发现怀里空空如也，不过一场春梦了无痕。** **

****“对了，我问了中丸，你们今天好像没有团活。别的工作呢？”** **

****龟梨摇摇头，顺势钻到赤西怀里蹭了蹭。** **

****“今天只想和你虚度时光。”** **

****“那恐怕要让老板娘失望了。”** **

****赤西在龟梨的发顶落下一个亲吻。** **

****“我倒是很想你能在前面帮我，但是你现在一出去肯定又会被狗仔逮住的吧？”** **

****“还老板娘呢，说白了就是嫌我碍事想赶我回去！”** **

****龟梨照着赤西胸口捶了一拳，掀开被子下床穿衣服。龟梨本就习惯裸睡，昨晚更是困眯嗒咚的直接沾床就睡过去了，现在被子一掀开，里面无限春光晃得赤西鼻血都快出来了。他赶紧把龟梨又捂回到被子里去。** **

****“着，着凉了。”** **

****男人结结巴巴道，红着脸起身。** **

****“你等，等一下，我去给你拿衣服。”** **

****※** **

****“结果你就用这么一套居家服外加围裙，把我拐进后厨当免费劳动力？”** **

****厨房里没有镜子，擦得干干净净的双开门大冰箱上倒是能映出一个略显模糊的轮廓。龟梨站在冰箱门前，看了看映出的自己。** **

****“嗯……倒还蛮好看的。”** **

****说着还真的就跟在镜子前似的，煞有介事地左右转动身子看看。一旁的赤西连续做了几个深呼吸加握拳，才勉强忍住把龟梨直接压在冰箱门上狂啃的冲动。** **

****“所以你这围裙本来是谁在穿？倒是第一次发现天蓝色也蛮安我的，哎！”** **

****赤西终究还是没忍住自己的魔爪，从后面一把将龟梨圈进了怀里。** **

****“本来就是买给你的。没有别人。”** **

****“你又知道我会来你店里？还进到后厨？搞不好你退社之后我们两个再没有交集呢？”** **

****“作为龟梨和也的脑残粉，幻想一下还不行么？”** **

****这要是换作别的粉丝，就算爱豆敬业如龟梨，恐怕都要避而远之了。无奈他昨夜吃饱喝足，恋爱脑+粉丝脑双重作祟，此刻只在心里默默记下了，下次也要把自己的脑洞在赤西身上付诸实践。** **

****“行吧，小爷我勉强应了。”** **

****嘴上这么说，两只爪子却是按住男人围在自己腰上的大掌，回头同他接了一个缠绵的吻。** **

****“唔……你手摸哪唔……”** **

****赤西往龟梨耳廓吹热气，把他的耳朵熏得红红的。** **

****“不是我的手，是某人起床闹铃里的咬屁屁虫成精了。”** **

****就在这时——** **

****“11号桌，草莓芭菲1——咦——”** **

****正准备进后厨下单的Lisa前脚刚刚踏进去，立刻放下帘子退了出来。** **

****“怎么了Lisa，脸怎么突然那么红……啊！”** **

****另一个店员小姐姐秒懂，捂着嘴拼命跺脚。她激动万分地冲到Lisa跟前，用托盘挡住脸，低声问：** **

****“是不是，是不是在里面？”** **

****Lisa脸红扑扑的，忙不迭地点头。** **

****“就，就cos铁达尼号啊！你懂的！”** **

****“懂！！！！！！”** **

****“所以是什么时候来的？难道比我们还早到？”** **

****“或者根本昨晚就住店里了kya呀呀呀呀——”** **

****“我说怎么外面跟地震了似的！”** **

****赤西撩开帘子，黑着脸从后厨探出头来。** **

****“不用招呼客人是不是？客人来了都没点单是不是？”** **

****两个店员小姐姐赶紧散会。Lisa把刚刚准备递进去的单子颤颤巍巍交到老板手中，还企图踮起脚尖探头往后厨看。赤西一点都没打算怜香惜玉，直接把手里的单子拍到小姑娘头顶，无情地将她的脚后跟按回地面。** **

****“看多了小心眼睛坏掉。”** **

****“不看就不看……”** **

****Lisa扁着嘴嘟囔。** **

****“那老板你赶紧做哦，别光顾着谈恋爱，盐和糖都搞错了。还有，记得洗手！三遍！”** **

****“胆子大了啊，敢教训老板？真是的……”** **

****赤西笑着摇了摇头，拿着单子退回厨房，把单子贴在小白板上。发现龟梨正靠在一旁，笑眯眯地看着自己，赤西忍不住又要过去亲他。** **

****龟梨赶紧抵住他的胸膛不让他靠近。** **

****“诶诶诶，洗手，做单。赶紧的。”** **

****“是——老板娘。”** **

****赤西乖乖洗手，乖乖按照点单要求，做好草莓派送去传菜窗。** **

****“对了，你饿不饿？早上起来还没吃东西呢吧？”** **

****“你们一般中午怎么吃啊？”** **

****“她们两个一般都会带便当来，趁客人不多的时候轮流吃。我中午比较随便，冰箱里pasta随便做点，晚上等Theia来了再做顿正餐给……唔……”** **

****龟梨主动凑过来吻住赤西。** **

****“辛苦了，パパ尼西。”** **

****接着又无情地推开企图得寸进尺的男人。** **

****“好好干你的活。我去看看冰箱里有什么菜，做点吃的。”** **

****“我的呢我的呢？”** **

****男人激动又焦急地甩着他那并不存在的大狗尾巴。龟梨很想鄙视他，但脸上却藏不住笑意。他打开冰箱门遮住上翘的嘴角。** **

****“放心，会顺便做你那份的。”** **

****“哦耶！小和万岁！”** **

****“幼稚。”** **

****当天晚上，赤西发现自家店面的ins下面多了不少留言，好多人反映今天的甜品里吃出了恋爱的酸臭味。** **

****


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迟到了好几天的圣诞节更新~~~

****“嗯……嗯……嗯……”** **

****龟梨一进乐屋，就被中丸拽到了光亮处，绕着圈仔仔细细地检查了一遍。中丸一边背着手绕圈圈踱步打量龟梨，还一边煞有介事地点头。** **

****“嗯……”** **

****龟梨莫名其妙地看看中丸，用口型问坐在一旁沙发上剪指甲的上田：** **

****【他在干嘛？】** **

****上田瞟了龟梨一眼，低下头去，继续淡定地剪指甲。** **

****“丸爷爷年纪大了，总担心自家闺女让不长脑的猪给拱坏喽。”** **

****“喂喂喂！”** **

****龟梨无奈地翻了个白眼。** **

****“说赤西是猪就算了，按辈分的话，我该是乖孙吧？”** **

****“居然在纠结这种事情……”** **

****上田噗嗤一声笑了出来。好在指甲已经剪完，不然劈了一块他肯定得心疼死。他把指甲钳收好进丢在沙发边上的包里，拍拍手离开沙发。** **

****“行啦丸爷爷，你家咩咩没缺胳膊没断腿的……不过是在赤西那里呆了两天，至于么你？我看我上次摔骨折你都没那么紧张……”** **

****“哟哟哟，上田这是吃醋了啦！”** **

****龟梨话音刚落，中丸已经闪到了沙发那边，从上田的包包里掏出刚被放进去的指甲钳，闪回到上田跟前，端起他的手仔细打量，顺便用指甲钳上的矬子小心翼翼地替指甲修边。** **

****龟梨最受不了中丸这种悄无声息的保姆式狗粮暴击了，默默地退到沙发上缩成一团，心里暗戳戳想着：还是没心没肺一点，跟赤西当床伴好了，爽完了偶尔贤惠一下当作情趣，彼此都保留新鲜感。** **

****果然自己正如网友所说啊，比起男朋友更适合当情人。** **

****然而才分开不到24小时，自己居然就已经开始想他……家的草莓派了……** **

****龟梨拍拍脸提醒自己现在是工作时间，强行挤到中丸跟上田中间，** ** ****还装模作样地清了清喉咙。** **

****“咳咳，那个，差不多要开始排练了。”** **

****这边，龟梨紧锣密鼓地投入到了节目排练中去，那边，赤西跟自己的律师朋友研究了一下关于私生的问题，果断听取专业人士的意见，在自家官网置顶位置放了一封“温馨提示”，警告各路私生好自为之，莫要追星不成反惹一身官司。** **

****搞掂了这件事，赤西又恢复店长身份，一边在后厨有条不紊地忙着，一边思考即将到来的圣诞节，要给龟梨准备点什么礼物。** **

****作为龟梨的头号迷哥，赤西对于龟梨的公开行程自然了如指掌。这要按照一般的追星套路，反正J家也不允许收粉丝礼物，买碟买周边看演唱会就是最好的支持了。可是两人现在毕竟是滚过床单的关系了，再跟普通粉丝相提并论，赤西觉得这实在不像话。** **

****可是……** **

****赤西拿过菜单翻了翻，又打开冰箱看了看——为龟梨开发一款新点心吗？** **

****不好，那个应该作为日常情趣——再说了，这家店本来就是为了龟梨开的，不然店名怎么会叫“和”呢？（虽然这只是自己的一厢情愿）** **

****官方通报已婚将近10年，已经是两个孩子的爹的赤西，突然觉得，自己好像不太会谈恋爱……** **

****“那个……”** **

****冷不丁从传菜窗口钻出一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，还开着低音炮嗓音说话，正站在柜台后面划屏幕挑圣诞礼物的Yuki吓得差点把忍痛新买的爱疯12摔了出去！** **

****“哇！店长你干嘛？”** **

****“上班的时候别只顾着玩手机啊！”** **

****板起脸训完人，赤西竖起的眉毛下一秒又塌了下来。** **

****“那个，帮我个忙。”** **

****Yuki急忙收好手机，正准备转进后厨，却被赤西叫住了。** **

****“厨房没事。就……问你个事。”** **

****赤西有点不好意思地搔了搔脸。** **

****“你圣诞节……一般送男朋友什么礼物啊？”** **

****“反了吧，店长？不该是他送我礼物吗？”** **

****“啊？我以为你们会互送呢……那正好啦，你男朋友一般送你什么？”** **

****“店长……”** **

****Yuki忽然阴阳怪气地说道：** **

****“您该不是结婚10年，孩子都生了俩，才想起来要跟嫂子过个浪漫圣诞节吧？”** **

****作为曾经的A盘，Yuki当年可谓是经历了“退社→闪婚→生子”三连暴击，一颗赤子之心妥妥的被碎成了渣渣。要不是后来Lisa拉着自己来应聘，亲眼所见赤西对龟梨的各种爱的小心思，她指不定现在推特前面还是“艺术家一生黑”呢！然而毕竟赤西跟黑木对外是夫妻，她偶尔还是忍不住要吐槽自家老板。** **

****“瞎说什么呢！”** **

****要不是传菜口太小，赤西肯定大半个身子探出来，照着小姑娘脑门儿狠狠一弹！** **

****“当然了，你们要认龟梨当嫂子，哥也是没有意见的。”** **

****Yuki在心里默默翻了个白眼。** **

****“所以店长你是要送咩咩礼物咩？”** **

****“什，什么什么咩？”** **

****※** **

****“诶？我吗？”** **

****龟梨正在思考给赤西送点什么圣诞礼物，没想到那边居然先打电话来邀请自己了。** **

****“计划啊？没有耶！今年年底都没有演出，中丸跟上田估计是去哪里玩吧！”** **

****“所以你要跟我去哪里玩吗？”** **

****老天，原来男神就是这样撩人于平淡无奇的语气之中的吗？** **

****龟梨接电话的时候正好坐在梳妆台前。双鱼座男孩内心的那条恶魔鱼忍不住吐槽镜中人：抖，接着抖，手机都快从手里抖出去了¬_¬** **

****“诶？诶？诶？——”** **

****龟梨没想到赤西会约自己一起过圣诞，更没想到——他居然把自己带回老家玩！** **

****没错，Yuki听赤西说家里人都是KO，直接给自家老板支了大招：那就请咩咩去家里做客好啦！** **

****“我……你……我……”** **

****看着马路对面的二层带花园小洋楼，镜头前讲话都很少卡带的龟梨瞬间舌头打结——这是，传说中的见家长？** **

****不对不对不对，虽然自己跟赤西已经拿下全垒打了，可那毕竟是偷情啊啊啊啊啊！就算自己以普通朋友身份进去，这万一碰上黑木，还有赤西他弟，自己不得……** **

****不行不行，画面太可怕简直不敢想！** **

****赤西其实心里也是很忐忑的——他还是冲动了，应该先征询一下龟梨的意见的……军师的建议虽然听起来符合言情文套路，但龟梨要是不同意，他俩可能就此GG了……** **

****“那个……”** **

****见龟梨坐在副驾驶座上一言不发，赤西心中愈发懊恼。他心下一横，回头看了一眼车后，果断放下手刹。** **

****“对不起啊，脑袋一热就把你车过来了。你要是不愿意，我现在就送你回……”** **

****“我，我愿意的。”** **

****龟梨按住赤西捏着手刹的左手，红着脸看向他。** **

****“我，我没想到你居然会带我来你老家……你该提前告诉我的，这样我就不至于两手空空的来了……”** **

****天啊！他居然在担心这个？** **

****赤西侧过身子，认真地看着龟梨。** **

****“小和，我可以摸摸你的脸吗？”** **

****“当，当然啊，干嘛要问唔……”** **

****龟梨话音未落，脸就被赤西双手捧住，嘴上被男人印了一个满怀爱意的深吻。** **

****“卟卟——”** **

****浪漫气氛被刺耳的喇叭声哔得荡然无存，赤西眼神阴暗，恨不得下车把那不识趣的家伙拽出来胖揍一顿！** **

****然而他** ** ****下车的瞬间就怂了——** ** ****因为在后面哔他的那个，是听说龟梨要来，特意跟同事调了班的** ** ****严厉老** ** ****爸。** **

****“爸……”** **

****“跟你说了多少次，停车第一件事就是拉手刹？”** **

****龟梨听到外面有动静，刚想说下车来看看情况，车门刚打开，一个面容酷似30年后的赤西的老帅哥就闪到了跟前。** **

****“啊，麻烦你稍等一下。我让那家伙把车开到家门口去。”** **

****“哦，哦，麻烦了。”** **

****龟梨机械地点了点头，过了将近1分钟才反应过来——那就是传说中的，赤西爸爸？** **

****听说过赤西家老中青三代都是帅哥，但是流出来的毕竟只有一张不甚高清的三人合照。现在真人就这么活生生地站在跟前，龟梨用了极大的毅力，才勉强克制住自己倒吸一口气的冲动。** **

****“叔，叔叔好。”** **

****“别客气别客气，快点进来。”** **

****赤西爸爸不单相貌英俊，还热情好客和蔼可亲，龟梨整个人都有点晕乎乎的，亦步亦趋地跟着赤西进屋，上台阶的时候还差点绊了一下，好在赤西眼明手疾，在旁边即时搀了他一下。** **

****“小心台阶。”** **

****“谢，谢谢啊！”** **

****要是说进屋前的父辈美颜是下马威，那么在玄关见到的这位温婉美丽打扮时尚的仿佛少妇一般的赤西妈妈，可就真的是暴击了！** **

****“阿，阿，阿卡尼西……”** **

****龟梨下意识地就想往赤西身后躲，被赤西妈妈精准捕捉到他羞赧的躲闪表情，瞬间觉得自己的小心心都要被萌化了。** **

****“天啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈咩咩你怎么这么可爱！真人比电视上还要可爱千万倍啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”** **

****※** **

****粉丝对偶像的了解有多少，其实基本取决于偶像把自己剖之于众的程度。如果真的不想让粉丝知道的，即便被周刊拍到被营销号爆料，也是可以咬死不认的。** **

****像赤西这种结婚生子都是被扒出来，至今只有那么两三张摆拍痕迹严重的夫妻“合照”的艺人，期待他主动放出家人相关的消息，那简直比登天还难。因此即便是自封世界第一围巾，外带元同事关系的龟梨，也对赤西的家庭知之甚少。** **

****“天啊，怪不得赤西管您叫姐姐，您真的是……刚刚在玄关真的是惊艳到我了……”** **

****

****“哈哈哈哈哈哈** ** ****那咩咩你也跟那小子，叫我弘美姐就好。** ** ****”** **

****“可，可以吗？”** **

****“当然咯，那样更显得我年轻 ^_-”** **

****毕竟在意自己第一次两手空空登门拜访的事，龟梨在客厅里坐着跟赤西爸爸聊了会儿天，便主动到厨房来申请帮忙了。** **

****不过他虽然第一次来赤西家，但家里的氛围却是轻松愉快的。加上开放式厨房的设计，所以其实几人是在一边做饭一边聊天。没多久，去学校接侄女侄子的礼保也拖着两个小家伙回来了。** **

****“** ** ****カカ** ** ****！——** ** ****”** **

****Theia书包都来不及摘，直接鞋子往门口一甩，就“咚咚咚”地冲进了厅里。** **

****“** ** ****カカ** ** ****——** ** ****カカカカカカ** ** ****——** ** ****”** **

****不等龟梨做好准备，Theia就如一发小火箭般，窜过吧台“呼——”地冲到龟梨跟前，一个起跳就蹦到了龟梨身上！** **

****“哎哟哎哟，小心！”** **

****龟梨怕Theia撞到流理台或是碰到菜刀，特意向前两步，将小女孩一把接住抱起来。** **

****“诶哟——好咧！”** **

****龟梨这边刚把小女孩抱起来，那边裤腿就被轻轻拽了两下。** **

****“カ——也要——抱——”** **

****看到才到自己大腿那么高，拼命仰着头朝自己张开藕臂的小男孩，龟梨只觉得整颗心都要融化了！** **

****啊啊啊啊啊啊，这就是传说中，连名字都没有公开的“長男”吗？圆圆的一团小肉肉，好！可！爱！** **

****就是……** **

****※** **

****“抱歉我都没有带礼物过来……今晚吃得很开心！多谢款待！”** **

****“哪里哪里。”** **

****自从在玄关见到龟梨第一眼，弘美的眼睛里就堆满了星星。** **

****“能邀请到喜欢的爱豆来家里共进晚餐，人生已经一本满足啦！要是不嫌弃的话，欢迎以后……”** **

****生怕老婆越说越离谱，赤西爸爸急忙在后面拽了拽她的衣服。然而龟梨却兴奋道：** **

****“诶？可以吗？那真是太谢谢了！”** **

****两个小家伙也一人一边，踮着脚尖揪住龟梨的衣摆。** **

****“那** ** ****カカ** ** ****你也可以留下来吗？** ** ****”** **

****“抱歉……”** **

****龟梨蹲下来，看着两个拼命朝自己眨水汪汪大眼睛的小可爱。** **

****“抱歉啊，** ** ****カカ** ** ****明天还有工作。等忙完了就来看你们好不好？或者我们可以到爸比的店里约会哦！** ** ****”** **

****龟梨说着，把两个孩子搂到怀里，分别在他们头顶落下一个亲吻。** **

****“老天……”** **

****直到坐到车里，龟梨才觉得自己的脸烫得像要烧起来似的。他双手捧住脸颊，不敢看一旁的赤西。** **

****“对不起啊，一下子就过了……”** **

****“你是应该道歉呢！”** **

****赤西一边开车，一边用怨妇一般的声音抱怨：** **

****“虽说我们家全都是KO，但我的待遇也垫底得太明显了吧？一整晚别说碰你一下，根本连跟你好好说话的机会都没有……”** **

****“噗！”** **

****龟梨忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，脸上的热气也退去了不少。车子在斑马线前缓缓停了下来。龟梨看看左右没有车子行人，飞快在赤西侧脸上亲了一下。** **

****“你这是在向我讨一番赏吗？”** **

****“那可真是我见过的最寒酸的一番赏了。”** **

****赤西说着，一把拽过龟梨，在他唇上狠狠吮了一下。安静的车厢内发出一声清脆的“啵”，龟梨坐回到副驾驶座，感觉脸上又发起烧来了。** **

****“那，那个，绿灯了。”** **

****“嗯。”** **

****两人一路无话，直到赤西把车开到龟梨住处的前一个路口，他才停下车，轻轻用手背试了试龟梨侧脸的温度。** **

****“怎么还这么烫？”** **

****“因，因为……”** **

****龟梨咽了咽口水，好不容易才憋出一句：** **

****“要，要上去坐坐吗？”** **

****


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year！  
> Thank you so much for supporting me the whole last year =3=  
> 2021 still LOVE AKAME！！！

****“叮咚。”** **

****赤西压了压帽檐，按下704号房的门铃。里面马上传出龟梨的声音：** **

****“准备好了吗？3——2——1——”** **

****门从里面拉开的瞬间，赤西保持了一路的稳重沉着彻底破功，几乎是一个箭步闪了进去！** **

****“咔嗒——”** **

****公寓的门是被龟梨和赤西两人叠加的体重直接压合上的——龟梨的手还没来得及从门把手上离开，就被赤西从后面搂住，压到门上亲吻起来。** **

****“嗯……嗯……”** **

****赤西的吻又急又深，龟梨扭着脖子回应，不多一会儿就膝盖发软脖子发酸，快要站不住了。** **

****“嗯……不舒服……”** **

****“抱歉。”** **

****赤西在龟梨的侧脸亲了一下，将他的身子翻转过来。** **

****“啊！”** **

****没想到男人居然将自己抱起来压到了门上，龟梨不由惊呼一声，两条腿下意识盘起勾住赤西的腰。** **

****“这样舒服点了吗？”** **

****“嗯嗯……”** **

****龟梨双手捧住赤西的脸，低头奖赏了他一记深吻。** **

****“嗯……”** **

****赤西扬起脸眯着眼睛，要是有尾巴估计还能满足地甩上两下。** **

****“那个，我有一个问题想问你……”** **

****“好巧，我也有一个问题想问你。”** **

****“你先说。”** **

****龟梨十指交错，兜在赤西脑后。赤西用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的下巴。** **

****“你那热搜还热着呢，我就这么到你家来了，会不会又被狗仔拍到？我问完了。”** **

****“拍到就拍到吧！阿姨答应过我的，不会影响到你们的。”** **

****“她说你就信啊？傻小和……”** **

****赤西仰头亲了亲龟梨的下巴。** **

****“我的问题问完了。你的问题呢？”** **

****龟梨笑着摇了摇头，低下头来想亲赤西，被赤西侧脸躲开了。** **

****“有来就要有往。快问快问！”** **

****“那……问了你不要生气……”** **

****尽管赤西点头如捣蒜，龟梨还是问得小心翼翼：** **

****“我听说……你一直没有公开老二的名字。而且之前黑木公布怀孕的时候，优君还第一时间转发了……”** **

****看到赤西垂着头没有说话，龟梨暗骂自己实在是太鲁莽了。** **

****“对不起对不起对不起，我不该……”** **

****“没事。”** **

****赤西摇了摇头，又抬起头来亲龟梨。** **

****“只要挂在我户口本上一天，我就好好养他一天。”** **

****“果然是亚撒西的爸爸尼西。”** **

****龟梨主动低下头来同赤西接吻。** **

****“嗯……那我想再问你个问题：你一直这样抱着我，会不会很累啊？”** **

****※** **

****“嗯……哎呀，唔……”** **

****被赤西兜着屁股，直接穿过客厅熊抱到了卧房的大床上，龟梨脸红得仿佛煮熟的虾米，却也觉得浑身都因为情欲的涌动而疼痛。** **

****“嗯……快点，仁……”** **

****“这么急啊？”** **

****赤西笑着压到龟梨身上，拨开他的刘海，在上面落下一个亲吻。龟梨双腿夹紧赤西的腰，脚后跟在他屁股上急切地磨蹭。** **

****“不行么？嗯？”** **

****赤西望进龟梨含情脉脉的双眸，感觉自己仿佛被无尽的黑洞吸进去了一般，忍不住顺着他光洁的额头一路向下吻，吻过他圆圆的鼻尖，吻过他微启的嘴唇。** **

****“唔……仁……给我……”** **

****“给你什么？”** **

****赤西的吻一路向下，亲到龟梨锁骨的时候，龟梨竟主动掀起衣服，把胸前因为情动而挺起的豆乳挺到赤西嘴边。** **

****“嗬！”** **

****没想到龟梨居然如此主动，赤西倒是往后退开了一分。他挑起眉毛，煞有介事道：** **

****“我一直在想给小和名分的事，小和却只想要这个？”** **

****“那玩意儿就算你敢给，我也不敢要啊！与其这样，不如来点实际的。”** **

****龟梨说着，勾住赤西的脖子，主动凑上去亲吻他。** **

****“你有这份心意就够了。谢谢！”** **

****说完调皮一笑，魅惑的眼角微挑。** **

****“再说，头号KO的你应该不会不知道吧？我可是‘比起男朋友更适合当情人’的票选冠军咧！”** **

****“知道是知道。”** **

****赤西三两下甩掉两人身上碍事的衣服，坏笑着压回到龟梨身上。** **

****“可我还没验收过我的小情人呢！让我看看，不满意的话我可是要退货的。”** **

****“退，退哪里去，唔！啊……”** **

****赤西仁的舌头可是能卷出花来的，现下卷着龟梨主动送上门的左边豆乳，光是在乳晕周围画圈圈，都已经让龟梨腰肢发软，下身胀痛难耐。** **

****“右，右边也要。唔……”** **

****“遵命！”** **

****赤西听命地改为伺候另一边豆乳，当然左边也不能冷落了，便用两指夹住，轻轻揉弄。** **

****“唔……啊……天，天啊……唔……”** **

****胸前的酥麻感让龟梨不由得揪住赤西的头发，将他的脑袋按向自己的胸膛。龟梨在呻吟之余心想：自己要是男人喜欢的大胸美女，定要将他整个脑袋都按到自己怀里去。** **

****“龟梨君……”** **

****赤西停下逗弄龟梨的动作，突然换了一种严肃的语气。龟梨以为他要向自己宣布什么重要事情，** ** ****不由得强行从情欲之中抽离出一分清明来。** **

****“怎，怎么了？”** **

****“你顶到我了。”** **

****“呃……”** **

****龟梨囧得本就泛红的脸这下彻底红透。然而赤西却不打算就此罢休，他爬到床头靠着，将龟梨的身子翻过来，从后面将他搂在怀里。** **

****龟梨扭过脖子去同赤西接吻。** **

****“现在变成你顶到人家了。唔……等，等一下……”** **

****龟梨轻拍赤西环在自己腰上的手，示意他松开。他俯身拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出套套和润滑剂。** **

****“都备着呢？”** **

****“作为一个好情人……唔……”** **

****身体被赤西推向前方，龟梨撅着屁股跪在赤西两腿之间。后穴估计被涂了不少润滑，冰冰凉的让他不由得颤了一下。他弓着背想去报复赤西的分身，手还没握上去，后穴就传来了一阵直冲脑门的酥麻快感——** **

****“呃——唔——”** **

****比起被进入的异物感，内壁被轻轻按揉的感觉更让人崩溃，龟梨的腰一下子就塌了下去。他艰难地扒住赤西的腿，撅起的翘臀一边想逃离男人的按摩，一边又急切地想要寻到那能让他一击致命的巨物。** **

****赤西用空着的左手轻轻弹了弹龟梨微颤的小腿肌肤。** **

****“这么爽吗，我的小情人？”** **

****“是等，等不及了……快，快点……”** **

****“好吧好吧，听你的。”** **

****当然，赤西也是确定龟梨的后穴已经被自己按摩得差不多可以适应自己了，才满足他的要求的。他重新搂住龟梨的腰。** **

****“来，起来，慢慢坐上来。唔……”** **

****光是被那张湿热的小嘴咬住顶端，赤西就已经爽得头皮发麻了。然而他怕弄伤龟梨，只得强忍一顶到底的冲动，扶着龟梨的腰，将他慢慢压向自己的胯间。** **

****“啊……唔……哈啊……啊……”** **

****殊不知这种慢慢推进的做法于龟梨而言，也是难以忍受的酷刑。赤西滚烫的欲望越是往里推进一分，被碾压过的地方就会携卷着快感向内扩散，还没能被触及到的深处也就越发饥渴。他的两条腿比刚才跪着的时候抖得还要厉害，光裸的脚趾时而难耐地张开，时而嵌进赤西的指缝，勾住他的脚趾发颤。** **

****“不，不行了。爽快点……”** **

****“那我放手咯！”** **

****赤西说着放开扶在龟梨腰侧的手——** **

****“啊啊啊——”** **

****虽然已经离到底很近了，但最后因为重力瞬间一坐到底，龟梨还是爽得眼前一片白光乱闪，自己无暇顾及的前端竟被插得主动喷出了一小股白浊！** **

****“WOW！”** **

****赤西笑着亲了亲龟梨的后仰绷直的颈侧。** **

****“这么爽吗？”** **

****龟梨大张着嘴喘了好一会儿，慢慢从上一波快感中缓过神来。他扭头回应赤西凑上来的亲吻。** **

****“难道你没有爽到吗？”** **

****说着在男人怀里，小幅度地慢慢扭了几下腰。** **

****“谁说的？”** **

****赤西配合着龟梨画圈圈的动作，一下接着一下慢慢向上挺动。不多一会儿，两人难耐的喘息就又交织到了一起。龟梨趁着同赤西接吻的间隙喘息，呻吟之余不忘夹杂着疑问：** **

****“唔……哈啊……怎，怎么样……唔……”** **

****“什么怎么样？唔……”** **

****“我，我这个情人……唔唔……合格……哈啊……”** **

****“不合格……”** **

****虽然知道是床笫之间的情话，但事事尽力尽为追求完美的龟梨还是仿佛被当头浇了一盆冷水。他轻轻推开赤西的怀抱，顾不上胸口的起伏，直直盯着他。** **

****“傻小和。”** **

****赤西知道龟梨这是钻牛角尖了，急忙将他再次搂入怀中，在他脸上额前落下细密的亲吻。** **

****“我怎么能给你合格呢？你在我这里，永远都是满分的！”** **

****龟梨不知怎的，眼睛忽然就有些酸得难受。他急忙用手揉了揉眼睛。赤西拿开他的手，凑上去亲吻他的眼。** **

****龟梨回抱住赤西，两人热情地交换着亲吻，刚刚被打断的情欲迅速重燃。远处的夜色中传来教堂沉稳的钟声。龟梨配合着赤西的动作，慢慢扭动着腰肢，将身子一下接着一下压向男人的胯间。** **

****“I wish U a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year！”** **

****我的爱仁……** **

****


	12. Chapter 12

****一起过 12** ** ****（END）** **

****娱乐圈大染缸里，只要一天不营业，就算你是一周前的头版头条，只要没有有心之人替你续热度，在媒体那里也就最多保鲜到第8天。这对于想要洗白的艺人来说绝对是利好——同样，对于希望狗仔风波尽快过去的龟梨来说也是利好。** **

****“嗯……”** **

****刷完各大网站和周刊的目录，龟梨心满意足地把手机倒扣在桌上。** **

****赤西顺手摘下一颗草莓凑到龟梨跟前。龟梨毫不客气地啊呜一口整个叼进嘴里。** **

****“看什么呢，这么开心？”** **

****“在看有没有说我的。没有我就放心了，嘿嘿。”** **

****“你就不怕自己完全没了热度退居十八线啊？”** **

****“那样的话我就没有后顾之忧，可以光明正大向你老婆宣战，跟她抢老公啦！”** **

****龟梨** ** ****嘿嘿一笑，随即** ** ****看** ** ****向** ** ****那** ** ****碟** ** ****因为没了草莓点缀凹下去一坨的pancake，煞有介事地朝它双手合十。** **

****“对不起啊，害你秃头了。”** **

****“你把它整个吃掉就不会有罪恶感了。”** **

****眼不见心不烦，赤西才不要承认自己连甜点的醋都吃咧！** **

****“那不行。”** **

****龟梨朝赤西那头正在拉花的慕斯蛋糕努了努嘴。** **

****“想吃那个。”** **

****“这个放了奶油，是给客人的。晚点给你做不放奶油的。”** **

****“为什么我不能吃奶油啊？人家喜欢吃奶油的！”** **

****赤西放下装可可粉的杯子，绕到料理台这边，蹭了蹭龟梨的前额。** **

****“因为我不想看到胖胖警察为了新剧减肥不吃晚餐。”** **

****“信不信我现在就逮捕你？”** **

****龟梨说时迟那时快，右手按住赤西左肩，左手钳住他的左腕，一个用力将他的手反剪到背后！** **

****“痛痛痛痛痛……”** **

****龟梨只是跟他闹着玩，手上除了动作快，力倒是没用多少。但是赤西不比十项全能的龟梨，以前为了保持爱豆人设还时不时去去健身房，自从当上店长，最耗能的运动大概就是采购了。老白脸遇上练家子，瞬间就被扭得哀声求饶。** **

****“哎哎哎小和饶命……”** **

****龟梨看赤西表情不似装的，急忙松手看他的胳膊。** **

****“怎么样怎么样？是不是弄伤你了？”** **

****“可不是么，伤身又伤心！”** **

****其实也还好，但赤西就是忍不住逗龟梨，想看他紧张自己为自己担心的样子。果然龟梨一下子就着了道，等他反应过来，已经被赤西从后面钳住双手锁在了怀里。** **

****“你……”** **

****“你好，我是赤西仁。”** **

****龟梨心里暗骂自己怎么那么容易上当，愤愤不平地在赤西凑过来的无耻嘴唇上咬了一下！** **

****正准备进来催单的Lisa刚拉开传菜窗，又默默关上了。她思前想后，默默写了张纸条，从窗口的小缝塞了进去。** **

****敬启：龟梨·老板郎·和也** **

****请帮忙提醒我们老板，要他注意食品安全卫生。谢谢！** **

****“真是的，我们店以后还卖什么草莓啊，卖狗粮就好啦！一天到晚亲来亲去，还让不让单身狗活了！”** **

****※** **

****店里的歌虽然是随机播放的，但因为店长是世界第一KO，所以经常能听到龟梨或是KAT-TUN的歌。之前提到过，赤西在店附近装了摄像头，一旦发现龟梨靠近就会马上通报，方便男人把正在播的龟梨的歌切掉。最近赤西又升级了系统，通报关键词除了“龟梨”和“KAT-TUN”，又增加了一个“福山雅治”。** **

****福山大前辈躺枪原因无他，因为龟梨现场翻唱了那首著名的《最爱》。** **

****“555555……Yuki我要扣你工资……”** **

****赤西一手抱婴儿似的抱着酒瓶，另一手抓着手机，一把鼻涕一把泪地给自家店员发语音消息。** **

****“555555老板你不觉得唱得很感人吗？那种轻声诉说一般的低吟555555……”** **

****“你给我闭嘴！555555……明明中间高声呼喊那几句最让人泪奔T^T”** **

****“555555老板……那是咩咩在向你告白……”** **

****“滚啦555555……”** **

****从此《最爱》和福山雅治一起，纳入了“和kazu”的“防龟梨急切歌”重点关注名单。** **

****然而赤西千算万算，却漏算了节目重播这种可能——而且好巧不巧，重播那天龟梨还跟他一起窝在沙发上看电视。** **

****“等一下，这个节目不是……”** **

****不等龟梨反应，自己的脸已经出现在了电视上，背景传出温柔的报幕女声：** **

****“下面有请龟梨君带来《最爱》……”** **

****“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”** **

****龟梨羞红了一张脸，直接一骨碌钻进了男人怀里。** **

****“太羞耻了啦啊啊啊啊啊啊……”** **

****原本以为赤西又会像在床上那样恶趣味逗自己，结果等了半天只感觉到某人的手臂在自己周围碰来碰去。** **

****“你干嘛呢？”** **

****赤西手忙脚乱地在沙发上找遥控器想要换台，被龟梨抬头吊眼一瞪，好不容易拿到手上的遥控器“啪嗒”一下掉地上了。** **

****“我我我……”** **

****最后还是龟梨扭过身子，伸长胳膊从地上捡起遥控器，果断关掉了电视。** **

****“哦，哦，关啦？呼……”** **

****赤西长长舒出一口气，发现龟梨正用一种奇怪的目光看着自己，不好意思地挠了挠头。** **

****“那个……”** **

****“好奇怪哦，为什么关了电视你就像是松了一口气似的？”** **

****“因为……你，你好像不太想让我看到啊……”** **

****“会害羞……”** **

****龟梨又把身子转回来，将红通通的脸埋进赤西……** **

****“那个，你顶到人家了……”** **

****龟梨脸上的红晕还未消散，嘴里却平静地吐出挑逗意味满满的字句。赤西原本只觉得裤头有些紧，现在是彻底绷得难受了。它他的眼神暗了又暗，报复一般在龟梨头上胡乱揉了一把。** **

****“你要吃吗？”** **

****无需他出声回答，只要给一个会意的眼神或是点点头，赤西就能马上把他喂饱。然而龟梨却一本正经地朝赤西胯间吹了一口邪恶的热气，再朝男人眨了眨无辜的大眼睛。** **

****“想先吃蛋糕呢，你之前说的慕斯蛋糕……行不行？”** **

****行……当然行……** **

****※** **

****龟梨原本以为赤西所有做甜点的材料都在店里，他刚刚不过是情欲催使** ** ****气氛之下** ** ****的随口说说，没想到赤西居然真的打开冰箱，拿出材料开始动手做蛋糕了。** **

****“我还以为你在店里已经做够了……”** **

****“偶尔有灵感了会想赶紧试验一下，所以家里也备了一点材料。”** **

****“哦哦。诶，** ** ****我看网上说慕斯蛋糕的要放冰箱里发一晚上，你这个怎么这么快？** ** ****”** **

****龟梨跪在吧台旁的高脚椅上，向左扭两下又向右扭两下。** ** ****赤西趁机转移话题。** **

****“我可提醒你哦，Theia就试过这样转着转着摔下来。”** **

****龟梨成功被带跑，指着赤西鼻子道：** **

****“爸爸尼西你竟然没有第一时间冲过去接住她！”** **

****“我那** ** ****不** ** ****是为了让她长教训** ** ****嘛，小朋友不摔一次哪里会长记性？** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****人家可是女孩子耶！你这个** ** ****冷血老爸！”** **

****龟梨不满地撇了撇嘴** ** ****，歪着脑袋自言自语道：** **

****“** ** ****我的** ** ****小可怜** ** ****哟** ** ****，カカ** ** ****一定** ** ****会好好宠爱你和底迪的。”** **

****“カカ那西，你这是在向我求婚吗？”** **

****赤西转身去冰箱里拿草莓，语气轻松仿佛闲聊一般，心里却是激动得擂鼓震天响。龟梨脸上一红，梗着脖子解释：** **

****“少自作多情了！你要犯重婚罪自己犯去，可别想拖我下水！”** **

****“你舍得？”** **

****龟梨不想回答，指着赤西面前的蛋糕** ** ****，又把话题给** ** ****转** ** ****了回来** ** ****。** **

****“** ** ****诶诶诶你刚刚还没回答我呢！你这个蛋糕怎么那么快就发好了？** ** ****”** **

****见赤西目光躲闪，龟梨怀疑地打量他。** **

****“老实交代，你是不是早有预谋？”** **

****正在往蛋糕面上放草莓的赤西急忙放下碗举双手投降。** **

****“就，就那天说了** ** ****要给你做不放奶油的** ** ****慕斯蛋糕啊……”** **

****“** ** ****然后你算着我今天会来？等等，好像今天是你打电话叫我来的……赤！西！仁唔——** ** ****”** **

****赤西赶紧用一颗草莓塞住了龟梨那喋喋不休的小嘴。** **

****“唔，唔，你每次都这样，一讲到重要的事情就，嗯……”** **

****龟梨好不容易把腮帮子都撑了起来的草莓咽下去。他舔舔嘴唇，朝赤西扬了扬下巴。** **

****“那个，蛋糕我要鉴定一下，不用奶油做不出来的吧？”** **

****赤西急忙挖了一小勺蛋糕，递到龟梨嘴边。龟梨将身子往前探，啊呜一口将蛋糕含进嘴里。** **

****“嗯……嗯？嗯！嗯嗯！”** **

****第一次吃到这种口味的慕斯蛋糕，龟梨露出惊异的目光，一边点头一边朝对面的男人竖起大拇指。** **

****“你用了……酸奶？”** **

****“正解。”** **

****赤西又挖了一勺要喂龟梨。龟梨摇摇头，跳下高脚椅，一路小跑着来到蛋糕跟前。他一手抢过赤西手里的小勺，一手揽过蛋糕，直接一屁股将男人拱开，抱着盘子吃得眉眼弯弯。** **

****“嗯嗯……想不到酸奶也能做蛋糕……嗯嗯，好吃……”** **

****“** ** ****把酸奶稍微冻了一下，弄成奶酪的样子再打进蛋糕去。诶诶** ** ****你慢点吃，没人跟你抢。”** **

****“你抢不过我的，嗯……里面这个脆脆的是什么？吉利片吗？”** **

****赤西看了一眼龟梨手里的勺子。** **

****“梳打饼。之前给Theia买来垫肚子的，借用了一块。** ** ****口感还行吗？** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****嗯！好吃的！不过** ** ****你这** ** ****饼干** ** ****都有借无还的，啧啧。”** **

****龟梨又吃了好几口蛋糕，正准备继续深挖，勺子好像碰到了什么硬物。他动作顿了一下，随即快速挖开旁边的蛋糕送进嘴里。** **

****一枚藏在蛋糕里的银色戒指，露出了半边指环，还有上面镶嵌的钻石。** **

****龟梨面无表情地看着那钻戒，又面无表情地看了看赤西。** **

****“你什么意思？”** **

****原本以为自己准备的这款蛋糕足够惊喜，没想到龟梨居然这么冷淡……虽然刚刚他说到“重婚”的时候自己就已经有所预感，但被这么冷言冷语地一问，心里还是颇有点受伤的。** **

****他无辜地朝龟梨眨了眨眼。** **

****“就……你想的那个意思啊……”** **

****赤西看着龟梨，手掌反撑在桌上，十指扣紧桌沿又挣扎着放开。他喉头滚动几番，终于还是下定决心，在龟梨面前蹲下。** **

****“我本来以为，这辈子只能做一个暗恋你的老粉丝了。但是你那天主动吻我，害我一下子有了梦想或许真能实现的幻觉。那之后的每一天，我都觉得自己比前一天要更加贪心，想拥有你更多，也想给你更多……可是我，我除了悄悄为你写歌，给你做甜点，我还能做些什么呢？”** **

****说到这里，赤西烦躁地抓了抓头发。** **

****“如果我对外正式宣布离婚，你会……”** **

****“我会打电话给食品卫生署。”** **

****“哈？”** **

****完全没法接住龟梨抛过来的这个梗，赤西傻愣愣地张大嘴巴，看龟梨淡定地用勺子勾出那枚钻戒，用面巾纸擦干净。** **

****“你说说看，食物当中发现异物，是不是应该向食品卫生署投诉？”** **

****“然，然后咧？”** **

****赤西傻愣愣地问，觉得脑袋已经快要跟不上节奏了。** **

****“然后？”** **

****龟梨挑眉，将那枚戒指戴到自己右手无名指上。他抬起手张开五指，对着鹅黄色的暖光看了看那枚戒指，随即凑到赤西跟前，在他嘴角印上一个带着蛋糕屑的吻。** **

****“当然是判你一个有妻徒刑咯！”** **

****~正文完~** **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结！后面应该还会有个番外~~~


	13. 番外：不日之约

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咩咩生日快乐！35岁也要继续快乐！

****“啊……啊……死鬼，你是吃药了吗？这么猛……啊啊……”** **

****“我不用吃药都这么猛，吃了药岂不是猛出天际？”** **

****赤西的眼睛眯出危险的弧度，弓起背，对准龟梨体内的每攵感带又是一阵碾压，直碾得身下的龟梨用脚背拼命敲打他的背求饶。** **

****“啊啊啊……别，别弄那里……啊啊啊……要，要死的……啊啊啊……”** **

****“要死你也要死在我怀里！”** **

****龟梨圈住赤西的脖颈，将他拉到自己跟前。他的鼻音里带着忄青谷欠，两瓣因为呻吟过度微微干裂的嘴唇含住赤西凑过来讨口勿的唇。** **

****“谁死谁怀里……嗯……还说不定呢……”** **

****说着两腿猛地夹紧男人的腰，后穴用力收缩——** **

****“啊——”** **

****成功绞杀赤西！1比0！** **

****“哈啊……哈啊……”** **

****搂住趴在怀里喘息的男人，龟梨扬起得意的嘴角。** **

****“我说吧啊——”** **

****命根子忽然让男人握在手里，龟梨惊叫一声，刚刚被得意忘形耽误了的谷欠望瞬间卷土重来！** **

****“你啊……啊，不要，啊——”** **

****谷欠望被男人含进嘴里，狠狠吸出来的瞬间，龟梨只觉眼前一片刷白，十只脚趾都蜷到了一起！** **

****“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”** **

****赤西故意发出咕哝一声，还抓着龟梨的手要往自己喉结那里凑。龟梨脸早就涨得通红羞得要死，哪里肯依，直接一脚蹬在男人胸膛上。** **

****“干嘛？明明是你自己的东西……”** **

****“滚啦！”** **

****两人又闹了一阵，直到后半夜，才洗好澡收拾好床铺睡下。** **

****“那个……”** **

****龟梨窝在赤西怀里，用发顶蹭了蹭他光裸的胸口。** **

****“我觉得我们不能这样下去了……”** **

****“你还不睡觉，小脑袋瓜子里瞎想什么呢？”** **

****赤西低头口勿了口勿龟梨的发顶，把他又搂紧了些。龟梨的唇贴着赤西的胸口，大概声音被堵住了，听起来有些闷闷的。** **

****“我们现在到底算是谈恋爱呢，还是偷忄青呢？”** **

****“傻小和，你都判我有妻徒刑了……”** **

****“对喔。”** **

****龟梨抬起头看赤西。** **

****“差点忘了，你这是重婚，唔……”** **

****赤西捏着龟梨的下巴，低头在他唇上咬了一口。** **

****“赶紧睡觉！不然就做昏你。”** **

****不一会儿，赤西就睡着了。龟梨被男人的体温拥着，听着他沉重而均匀的呼吸声，发出一声轻轻的叹息。** **

****※** **

****双鱼座的致命弱点，大概就是优柔寡断。两条鱼就像是天国与地狱，天使和恶魔，生命不息，纠结不止。** **

**_**“唉……你说这要是能光明正大在一起，谁会愿意偷偷摸摸的？”** _ **

**_**“之前不是某人还在说偷偷摸摸感觉很刺激吗？”** _ **

**_**“嗯……做的时候的确很刺激……总感觉下一秒他老婆或者孩子就要回家来……”** _ **

****小酒馆里，并排坐在吧台前的上田和龟梨同时放下手机，举起面前的啤酒干了一杯。** **

****“既然坐在一起也是发消息，干嘛还要出来？”** **

****“想找个人真忄青实感干个杯嘛！”** **

****龟梨嘿嘿一笑，主动碰了碰上田的杯。他咂了一口酒，放下杯子，拿起手机又开始噼里啪啦打字。** **

**_**“抱歉呐，打扰了你和丸哥的sweet sweet night~”** _ **

**_**“那倒没事，反正现在也要尽量保持shè交距离。”** _ **

****龟梨放下手机，不知该给上田一个“我理解你”还是“我同忄青你”的表忄青。他只好又拿起手机。** **

**_**“不过我觉得你们两个本来就挺柏拉图的，平时就经常聊哲学啊，做家务啊，回忆北海道的风花雪月呀！”** _ **

****上田扭头看了看龟梨，视线移回到手机屏幕上。** **

**_**“那你还不是可以跟你家那位聊音乐啊，做蛋糕啊，展望东京塔的灯红酒绿咩？”** _ **

****龟梨又咂了一口酒。** **

**_**“唉……别提了，最近发现我俩每次见面都是做做做，我都愁死了……”** _ **

**_**“年轻人血气方刚，这不挺好的嘛！”** _ **

**_**“他娃都俩了，还年轻？”** _ **

**_**“我怎么记得他比我还小一年？难道……这么快就力不从心了？”** _ **

****就上次那种把自己爽到几乎虚脱的阵势，龟梨想起都还觉得后腰一阵酥麻。他有些不服气地抿嘴回消息：** **

**_**“这点你尽管放心。我要是能生，估计孩子都能绕巨蛋一圈了。”** _ **

****“诶？！”** **

****上田震惊地看着龟梨，然后发现周围的人也震惊地看着他，急忙低下头去，手指在键盘上快速敲击。** **

**_**“难道他从来都不戴套？？？？？？”** _ **

****上田发完这条，忧心忡忡地看着龟梨，眼神里颇有些恨铁不成钢的意思。龟梨想是不是自己刚刚那个比喻不太合适，不由得自我埋怨地努了努嘴。** **

****他拍了拍上田搭在自己肩上的手。** **

****“一直都有的，放心。”** **

**_**“拜托你讲话不要让人产生歧义啊！吓死人了真是！”** _ **

****龟梨抱歉地嘿嘿一笑，又主动跟上田碰了碰杯。** **

**_**“就是觉得……两个人交往，是不是也应该做些那档子以外的事呢？”** _ **

****※** **

****“Lisa，店长今天怎么回事？吵架了吗？”** **

****Lisa耸耸肩，默默点开iPad上客人们的意见簿。** **

****——** ** ****哇！今天的泰式pasta也太！辣！了！下次麻烦预告一下谢谢！** **

****——** ** ****还想说果汁配蛋糕会没那么甜，谁知道一个比一个酸** ** **** > <** **

****——** ** ****姐妹们，我今天吃到了比柠檬还酸的草莓�感觉减肥成功了ớ ₃ờ** **

****——** ** ****今天店里的歌都好悲伤�我跟男朋友明明是来约会的，结果两个人吃着吃着一起哭了T﹏T** **

****Lisa合上iPad，推了推脸上并不存在的眼镜。** **

****“很明显，店长跟他家仙人出状况了……”** **

****Rica压低声音问：** **

****“难道是因为仙人最近不怎么来店里？”** **

****“你看看他最近新剧那么忙，哪里有空来？嗯……这又酸又辣的投诉……难道说……”** **

****两个女孩对视一眼，异口同声道：** **

****“不？和？谐？”** **

****两人话音刚落，传菜窗口的铃声就叮铃当啷一阵乱响。Rica急忙过去拿菜，一靠近窗口就被赤西哀怨的眼神狠狠瞪了一下！** **

****“店，店长……”** **

****“要么专心干活，要么帮我想办法。”** **

****想办法？想什么办法？** **

****一天当中总有那么几个客流低峰时段，赤西瞅准机会，抓着两个闲下来就要玩手机的小姑娘给自己出主意。** **

****“店长，我们虽然是盘盘，可是对男男体位只有理论知识……要不然，我把我那20G硬盘借你？”** **

****“我那里还有8G漫画。小说要不要？”** **

****就知道她俩肯定会往那方面想……赤西扶额。** **

****“我看上去就这么不行吗？”** **

****“那不然咧？神仙组合都当了这么多年国民CP了……”** **

****赤西正准备再扶一次额，忽然转念一想：** **

****“那你们看的那些东东里，有没有讲除了〇〇××以外的……那个词叫什么？日常？呃不对……约会？对！约会！”** **

****两个小姑娘相视一笑。** **

****“约会难道不算〇〇** ** ****××** ** ****的准备工作吗？”** **

****“难道你们跟男朋友约会就是为了约炮吗？”** **

****“怎么可能？！”** **

****赤西摊手，直接用鄙视的眼神回她们一个“So？”** **

****“So……”** **

****Rica用手里的圆珠笔卷了卷头发。** **

****“哎呀，主要是店长你跟仙人都是爱豆啦！不然一起去看个电影逛个街什么的，和普通人一样去约会就好啦！”** **

****“唉……”** **

****“说白了还不是因为我们店长大人是有妇之夫╯^╰”** **

****店长很想翻着白眼质问Lisa“怪我咯？”，但仔细想想，好像还真的只能怪他自己……** **

****“唉……”** **

****赤西无言以对，只好默默滑开屏幕刷推特——特……** **

****“诶？火星哥要来？”** **

****赤西脑海里瞬间闪过上次龟梨靠在沙发一角，圆润的脚趾轻轻踩在自己衤库衤当上，一点一点打着节拍，嘴里哼唱的那句“Take take take it all but you never give”……** **

****他低头瞄了一眼衤库衤当，忽然有了一个关于约会的想法。** **

****※** **

****同样关注到火星哥Bruno Mars要来日本开演唱会的，还有龟梨。** ** ****他一向喜欢欧美的R &B，更何况是这种金牌唱作歌手的作品。** ** ****难得有这样的机会，他二话不说，赶去官网查抢票流程。** **

****不过大概因为自己的爱豆身份，加上才压下去没多久的周刊夜拍，龟梨即便想找赤西，就像普通忄青侣那样约着一起去看电影，也是不可能的。** **

**_**“Uebo，要不要一起去看Bruno Mars的演唱会啊？”** _ **

**_**“你干嘛不约赤西？他也喜欢的呀好像……”** _ **

**_**“Uebo你是不是故意的？”** _ **

****龟梨怨念地拼命在手机屏幕上戳字。** **

**_**“你有丸哥陪了不起是不是？是不是？”** _ **

****“是啊，怎样~~~”** **

****上田发来一段嘚瑟的语音，紧接着又是一段不耐烦的语音：** **

****“你那脑袋也是龟壳吗？鼻鼻问要不要教你俩怎么分别买票入场？”** **

****对哦！自己怎么就没想到呢？只要能在同一个会场，也算是约会了吧？** **

****“Uebo你最近越来越聪明了呢！”** **

****上田在家习惯性公放，结果一点开就听到龟梨“家长式”的表扬，脸都忍不住抽抽了。一旁的中丸花了数秒时间管理表忄青，才成功把冲好的咖啡推到上田跟前。** **

****“Ta chan你最近越来越消息灵通了呢！”** **

****“嗯？”** **

****上田刚要感叹一句“咖啡好香”，被杯子里飞起的热气熏得眼睛痒——当然，在中丸看来，他家Ta chan这就是在朝他忽闪忽闪眨眼卖萌。** **

****他忍不住揉了一把上田早起没收拾的雀巢。** **

****“你又知道赤西喜欢Bruno Mars？”** **

****“他跟我说的呀！”** **

****“哦。”** **

****中丸在内心默默翻了个白眼 (ﾟﾍﾟ)** **

****“你俩最近又约酒了？”** **

****虽然已经是熟年夫夫了，但要论音乐上志趣相投，中丸心里清楚，自己在上田心里肯定是排名垫底的。他虽然嘴上不说，但作为正牌男友，吃点小醋这点权利还是要行使的。** **

****上田放下杯子，嘴上沾着一圈沫沫，直接扯过中丸的衣领印了上去。** **

****“我最近去了哪里吃饭，你埋单的时候不都一清二楚？人家明显就是要我帮忙约小龟啊，蠢鼻鼻。”** **

****上田哇啦哇啦说了什么，中丸听不太清楚。他咂了咂嘴，** ** ****顺便舔了舔嘴角，** ** ****只觉得今天这杯咖啡是真甜。** **

****※** **

****上田尽职尽责地当了一回红郎，分别指使赤西龟梨给对方制造一个偶遇的惊喜。演唱会当天，龟梨进了会场，墨镜都没摘就开始在自己的座位上伸长脖子四处探寻赤西的身影。** **

****他应该也会来的吧？也不知道买到了哪里的位子……最好不要离得太远，但是也不能太近，不然就会被狗仔拍到了。** **

****龟梨几乎把脑袋360°转了一圈，也没发现那个想见的身影。他轻轻叹了口气，藏在墨镜背后的双眼难免有些失望。** **

****爱豆约会好麻烦……爱豆谈恋爱好麻烦……自己当时为什么会脑子一抽想要跟赤西做滚床单吃甜品以外的事？真是搬起石头砸自己的脚！** **

****忽然，一道熟悉的低沉嗓音传入龟梨耳朵：** **

****“哟，这么巧啊！”** **

****龟梨猛地抬头，因为动作太急还差点扭到脖子。他定定看着眼前的高大男人，看着他脸上的温柔，看着他眼中的惊喜** ** ****，看着他主动向自己伸出的手。** **

****龟梨也伸出手去回握，同时余光每攵锐地捕捉到了朝向自己的镜头——不过他倒是没想到，自己和赤西的这次约会，后来不但见了报，还成了许多cpf盘魂复活的回春丹。** **

****“好久不见。想不到居然在这里遇到了。”** **

****赤西笑笑，松开龟梨的手，指了指二楼的位子。** **

****“我的位子有点远，先过去了。”** **

****龟梨礼节周到地点头，轻轻收起拳头，捏住掌心赤西递来的那张纸条，心里莫名有种高中上课时候大家传纸条说小话的兴奋感。** **

**_**没看到你的车。** _ ** **_**舞浜駅** _ ** **_**等我。** _ **

****龟梨把拳头揣进衤库兜，顺便把手机摸了出来，快速给赤西回了条信息：** **

**_**“新** _ ** **_**習** _ ** **_**志野** _ ** **_**，不能再远了。”** _ **

****发完这条消息，龟梨就把手机关了。等他看到赤西那条“第20首歌送给你，因为我在20岁的时候，爱上just the way you are”** ** ****的消息** ** ****，已经是散场时候的事了。** **

**_**第20首歌送给你，因为我在20岁的时候，爱上just the way you are** _ ** **_**.** _ **

**_**我20岁的时候，你才18岁。好多人还在说你的眉毛像蜡笔小新，可是你看着站上舞台的前辈，眉毛下的那双眼里不但有憧憬，还有锋芒。That** _ ** **_**’** _ ** **_**s the way you are.** _ **

**_**我22岁的时候，你20岁了。你修了眉，整个人也跟着长开了。你的歌喉虽然还有些青涩，但站在舞台上的身影，周围已经环绕了光。That** _ ** **_**’** _ ** **_**s the way you are.** _ **

**_**我想我是20岁的时候爱上你的，所以我记得你的每一点变化，每一次进步，每一场耀眼绝色的演出。然后你30岁了，越来越漂亮，越来越帅气，越来越成熟，越来越沉稳。时间让你变得圆滑，可你却没有落入世故的陷阱。真好。That** _ ** **_**’** _ ** **_**s the way you are.** _ **

**_**在舞台上熠熠生辉的，有你就够了。我只要能看到你，能守着你，就很幸福了。谢谢你能一直保持着那份骄傲的纯真的迷人的少年气——在舞台上，在歌曲里，在餐桌前。** _ **

**_**When I see your face** _ **

**_**There's not a thing that I would change** _ **

**_**Cause you're amazing** _ **

**_**Just the way you are** _ **

****※** **

****龟梨收起手机，戴上墨镜。他没有按照信息里说的去坐电车，而是拨通赤西的电话，直接去到了停车场。** **

****“喂？”** **

****他站在出口处，尽量克制着声音和表忄青。身后忽然一道车灯照过来——他回头，然后直接走到副驾驶，拉开车门坐了上去。** **

****“不是说新習志野吗？”** **

****“我改主意了。”** **

****龟梨侧头看了一眼驾驶座上的赤西，又看了一眼后面排队的车。** **

****“如果可以的话，我都恨不得在这里。”** **

****“哔哔——”** **

****赤西将手伸出窗外，朝后面不耐烦的车辆挥了挥，随即一脚油门，车子便冲出了鹅黄色的暧昧区域，直奔黑夜去也。** **

****“再忍一忍哦，小和。”** **

****“噗。”** **

****龟梨忍不住笑出声来。他把手叠在赤西按在摇杆的手上，小拇指轻轻划过手背小麦色的肌肤。** **

****赤西目不斜视地开车，声音清冷。** **

****“可劲儿撩嘛，等会儿有你受的。”** **

****“我攻的次数一只手都够数了。”** **

****龟梨冲着赤西的侧脸邪魅一笑，完了别开脸去，看窗外飞快后退的建筑。** **

****“我还真没从这里开车回过东京呢！走高速吗？”** **

****“先不回去。”** **

****赤西说着，看了眼架在方向盘上的导航，减速拐弯进了巷子。** **

****“你说的，新習志野，不能更远了。”** **

****赤西把车停进地下停车场，手刹都还没拉就整个人压到副驾驶座上，摁着龟梨就是一顿狠亲。** **

****“嗯……嗯嗯……”** **

****龟梨仰着脖子回应赤西的口勿，两只手环紧他的腰不让他乱动。** **

****“小心……被拍……”** **

****赤西在龟梨的唇上口允出“啵”的一声响，拨开他的刘海，轻口勿他的额头。** **

****“再忍一忍，宝贝。进房间就好了。”** **

****刚刚在车库里还担心被拍的两人，到了旅馆大堂倒是放飞自我，毫不忌讳地并排站在前台登记。** **

****“你好，刚刚预约了双人标间的赤西仁。”** **

****前台小姐姐冷静地接过两人的驾驶证进行登记。龟梨隔着墨镜看她抑制不住颤动的眉毛，在赤西接过账单签名的时候，顺口要了一张白纸，拉着赤西一起在上面签了名。** **

**_**沉默的奖励** _ **

**_**赤西仁 和也** _ **

****前台小姐姐无声地朝二人鞠了一躬，转身去后面房间拿了一床包好的新床罩给他们。** **

****“唔……小地方的服务都这么好的吗唔……”** **

****两人刷卡进了房间，灯都没开，用脚带上门就亲到了一起。** **

****“你只要关注我服务好不好就行了……”** **

****“唔唔……嗯……”** **

****总觉得两人之间有什么东西挡着，龟梨趁着换气间隙摸开了墙上的开关，发现赤西居然一直抱着刚刚前台小姐姐给的床罩。** **

****“你抱的是什么宝贝呀？”** **

****赤西仰着脖子任由龟梨在颈侧亲口勿。** **

****“你看看这床罩的size？”** **

****龟梨把床罩从赤西怀里拔出来。** **

****“2米4？可你订的不是标……”** **

****突然明白了是怎么回事，龟梨了然一笑，同赤西交换了一个心领神会的深口勿。** **

****“你先去洗澡，我铺床。”** **

****“一起去。”** **

****“你今晚很强硬嘛！”** **

****“多谢夸奖。”** **

****龟梨特意低头看了一眼自己已经鼓起的衤库衤当，站在两张单人床中间过道，与赤西同样鼓起的下身抵在一起。两人指尖相触，恍若舌口勿时一般纠结。充满忄青谷欠的眼神对上，倒是比真枪实弹时更纟㢆纟帛几分。** **

****“乖，我先把床给拼好。”** **

****“难道不是你抓着我不肯松手，啊！”** **

****赤西顺势把龟梨往怀里一带，两人也不接口勿，只在耳鬓厮磨间交换彼此的气息。** **

****“一张大床1米8，单人双拼2米4，已婚人士就是不一样啊，会过日子。”** **

****“婚后大手大脚的人一抓一大把。”** **

****两人笑着接了个口勿，将单人床拼成大king size，一人拉着一边床罩铺好。** **

****“哼。”** **

****“你笑什么？”** **

****已经先一步上床的龟梨伸出手，把赤西也拽了上来。两人跪在床上，又接了一个柔柔的口勿。** **

****“听说有人最近躲着我，是因为我太猛了？”** **

****“屁！”** **

****龟梨一拳捶在赤西胸膛。赤西也不躲，只是瞅准机会按住他的脑袋一阵薅。** **

****“哎呀你不要弄乱人家头发！”** **

****“反正等会儿都会乱的不是？”** **

****这么说好像也没有问题，但是……** **

****“所以我们两个在一起，就只有做爱，没有恋爱吗？”** **

****仿佛一直在等龟梨的这句话，赤西两手捧住他的脸，带着薄茧的拇指轻抚他的眼底。** **

****“你想和谁谈恋爱？”** **

****“还用问吗？”** **

****龟梨心里委屈。** **

****“我承认，我不该喜欢上有妇之夫，可是，可是如果你唔……”** **

****赤西捧着龟梨的脸，给了他一记心跳加速膝盖发软的深口勿。** **

****“傻小和……”** **

****赤西搂住龟梨，大手又按住他的脑袋一阵揉。** **

****“你想跟我谈恋爱？可我想跟你过日子咧。”** **

****说话间魔爪已经移到了龟梨的屁股，照着那挺翘富有弹性的臀瓣就是“啪”的一下。** **

****“喂！”** **

****被求婚式表白了感动归感动，龟梨对赤西的攻击毫不犹豫地还手，揪着他的屁股肉狠狠一拧。** **

****“嗷！”** **

****然后得意如偷腥成功的傲娇猫咪，逃离男人的怀抱躲浴室去了。** **

****“小妖精你等着！”** **

****赤西笑得无奈又宠溺，抢在龟梨关门前冲进了浴室。** **

****“啊哈哈哈别挠我痒！”** **

****“以为我收拾不了你还是怎么，唔……”** **

****龟梨揪住赤西的衣领，在他唇上咬了一口。** **

****“怎么？有意见？唔唔……”** **

****赤西一边同龟梨接口勿一边扒掉两人身上最后一点衣服，煞有介事地说：** **

****“我的而且确有一个，关于把你从上到下从里到外，先这样这样再那样那样的意见。”** **

****~** ** ****番外** ** ****完~** **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End with the Extented Special~~~  
> Thank you so much for reading this story（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


End file.
